


He Just Ninja'ed Us!

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BrOtp Superboy and Rock Lee, Chaos, Drama, Gen, Humor, Pensive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Superboy wasn't the only one they saved form Cadmus that night...Robin, Kid Flash, and Kaldur found a rather Youthful...ninja tucked away in Cadmus. Far too youthful for their own taste.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my ff.net account, Unsung-Knight then on A-Marlene-S.   
> Here we are, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> D/C: I own nothing.

"You can't Lee!" Tenten begged she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying. She knew this was a losing battle, the kunoichi only tightened her grasp on her teammate's arm. "We already lost Neji, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I have to do this, Tenten-chan!" Lee pulled Tenten into a tight hug before he quickly let go of her. "You know I have to do this."

"I swear, if you die, I will find a way and kill you myself!" Tenten growled out before she shoved Lee towards the direction of where he needed to go. "I'll cover you."

Lee nodded before he gave her his signature good-guy pose. "Of course!"

Tenten gave him a sad smile before she turned around to attack several White Zetsu's that were advancing on them. "Hurry it up, otherwise you'll lose your opening."

"Opening all inner gates takes time." Lee chided her, he did his familiar pose as he began to concentrate on opening his inner gates.

"LEE! What are you doing!" Could be heard throughout the battlefield as a familiar rise of energy could be sensed by them.

Lee grinned as he felt the familiar process of opening the first gate…

* * *

"Huh?" Gai raised his head in the direction of where he knew his student was located at. His eyes widened when he took note what Lee was doing and dread filled within him. "No…"

Gai ran across the battlefield at great speeds, praying he gets to his destination before timed ran out for Lee. When Lee's power started to be taken noticed by someone that shouldn't. From the other side of the field, Madara's head snapped over towards the direction of the sudden rise of raw chakra. He raised his hand into a single hand sign, watching the scene below him. That moment, a blast of light went off towards the direction of where that rise of charka was coming from. One the light vanished, everyone saw that wasn't the only thing that vanished.

* * *

"Ugh… my aching head…" Lee groaned as he slowly sat up, he held his head with both hands as a dull ache ran through him. While doing so, he began to wonder what had happened to him, let alone where he was for that matter. Even if he was not the sensory type, Lee could still use other senses to his advantage. It was obvious he was no longer on the battlefield. The entire place felt off, all he could tell he was in a closed-off room with a familiar beeping ringing throughout. The beeping was the only source of familiarity for Lee, but nothing else. It reminded him of the time he was hospitalized. Opening his eyes, his assumptions were proven to be semi-correct.

Lee's eyes narrowed as he fully took note of his surroundings. He was in a small blank white room with a single black one-way window. His entire body had cables stabbed or stick to him which were connected to odd-looking machines.

'Where am I?' Lee thought, he began to pull off the cables that were connected to him. When he saw his hand, he did a double take. His hand seemed… smaller. Worry began to set in that caused Lee to quickly take off all the cables. 'Did I get captured? How?'

"No…" Lee frantically gave himself a once over once he took off all the offending cables and jumping off the bed. He ran towards the dark tinted window to see his reflection. "I look younger! Has the power of youth finally deserted me!"

True to his word, Lee looked exactly like his younger thirteen-year-old self. He was now wearing a pair of white fitted shirts and a name tag on his left wrist. Looking at the tag, Lee's brow's furrowed in confusion. He couldn't read what was written on it and it appeared to be written in a foreign language.

"Where am I…? Guy-sensei! Tenten-chan!" Lee called out hopelessly. No matter how much he cried out, no one seemed to be answering.

All Lee got was complete chilling silence, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he began to question what was happening to him. "I don't know what's going on, one moment I was in the middle of a war trying to open all the eight gates… Could then enemy do this to me?"

"It can't be a gen-jutsu." Lee thought aloud as he continued to figure out what is happening to him. "Gen-jutsu doesn't work on."

'Could Madara have done this to me?"

'That could be a possibility.'

'Tenten-chan is going to kill me…'

'How am I going to escape from here?' Lee thought, he looked around the room looking for a way out. Despite how secured this room appeared to be. It wasn't.

* * *

At the other side of the one-way window, two figures watched Lee with calculating eyes. They could see so many possibilities with the teen on the other side of the window. Many of them were not so good for anyone involved.

"I am surprised he is so mobile this soon."

"Will he be strong enough for the procedure?"

"We still need to run several other tests… then we will hand him over to you."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

One day.

One week.

One month.

Six months.

One year…

One year, six months, three weeks, one day and counting. Rock Lee continued to count down the time as he is being held captive by Cadmus. A group, who he believes that holds similar values compared to Orochimaru and Danzo. Nonstop experiments, training and there was little to no rest. If they were not forcing him to train him physically, they would train him intellectually. Well… the latter didn't work for anyone's favor as nothing seemed to stick, to the best of their knowledge. The only thing that did stick is the fact Lee managed to pick up on their language.

Lee counted the number of push-ups he did while still counting down the time. They wanted him strong. They wanted him powerful. They want him to be used as a weapon. The longer Lee trained under their ever-watchful eyes, the weaker he becomes. Everything that was done to make him stronger goes against everything he was ever taught. The training is making weaker and there was no way for him to sneak away to train to his full potential. The last thing he needs if for his captures to know what he could fully do and his fear is them knowing just what he could do.

How does Lee know this?

They have him fight against a very unyouthful fellow captive and every fight forces Lee to pass the point of his own set of limits. However, it is a good opportunity to interact with someone and the fellow is a worthy opponent.

One year, six months, three weeks, one day, and counting…

* * *

"He's holding back."

"How would you know that? The results sho-"

"I know what they are! They do not add up with what is in front of u! We are dealing with a supposed human that shows immense power. He has skills that make our top subjects see like… shit, years of work down the drain for what? Even is Experiment 11.14 is weakening, he is by far still one of our strongest specimens we have down here."

"…What should we do then?"

"Push him to his very limits."

"His limits are…?"

"I don't know, find them and force him out of it."

* * *

'Genomorph…' Lee forced himself to clear his mind from any sort of emotion as he fought against a young male for the last past hour. His opponent appears to be the same young man he has been fighting for the last couple of months. It was clear, his opponent appears to be the same, he was going up against someone vastly different. There would be no scars, no sense of emotions and so on. The only common thing they all the same, is their anger. Anger that appeared to be leading each of them on. It guides them and Lee is at his wit ends with it. Of course, he enjoys a good fight, but this is just overdoing things.

Brainless clones. The sadder part about it all is that in the beginning he would attempt to befriend them but by the third or fourth fight… it was evident what was happening. After the seventh fight, there would be a new opponent and attempting to make a bond just seemed so… useless.

Now, his captors are a whole other complication. They are a constant in this life.

* * *

"We are running out of Genomorphs and we do not have enough materials to make more of them! This would only set everything back by months! Years perhaps! That's if we managed to stretch out Superman's DNA."

"…Give it time. Give it time."

"We are running out of time, you know that. The higher-ups want results. Soon. SOON!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING!"

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!"

"AT LEAST I DO SOMETHING, UNLIKE YOU!"

* * *

Lee sat on a metal cot in a meditative position. The room was too quiet for his taste. He misses the sounds of birds chirping, squirrels running up and down the trees around the village, and training with his loved ones. He misses all the hues of green that was so familiar to the Hidden Leaf Village. Mainly, he misses the colors green and orange. The need to get out of here grows by the second.

It wasn't a matter of how he already found a pattern in the security and an exit point. One of his main problems would be, where would he go once, he escapes? To a world that is filled with so-called heroes, villains, and everything else in between. From what he had seen and heard, the people that have him held hostage are clearly leaning more towards the side of villainy. Why would they train him constantly to the point of exhaustion? To torture him mentally and physically. What's their angle? The only thing he got is someone by the name of Superman.

Who is this Superman?

Are they super?

Just how super?

…Are they a worthy opponent?

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's holding back! All this time, he's been holding back!" One of the of random scientist's that has been watching over Experiment 11.14 yelled out. They started to throw things around their office in a massive rampage. The latest finding was the reason for their episode. They had sent out one of their strongest experiment against the teen, an experiment that was supposed to be five times stronger than him.

No.

Nope.

Nada.

The brat utterly obliterated him without much of an issue. 'Playing us all this time…'

"What are we going to do now? We've attempted to brainwash him, that did not work. If anything, that only caused him to act like an idiotic nincompoop more so than the usual." Another scientist pipped out.

"Drugging him is just as bad, if not, worse…" Another shivered out. "Davis is still in life support after he was headbutted by Experiment 11.14 in a drunken state. His family is planning on pulling the plug on the guy. Horrible… I heard he just had another kid."

"Heard it wasn't his kid."

"Everyone…back on the subject of dismay in our hands…"

"We can't set him out to see how he would handle against the League… Experiment 11.14 would side over with them or cause mass mayhem."

"How about we leave things how it is for tonight. We'll think of something tomorrow with a clear mind."

"Who's up for some waffle's?"

"Waffle House it is then."

* * *

Rock Lee counted off the sit-ups he was doing in his cell. Right now, he was in the four digits now and felt no strain. He looked over at the one-way window in the room and he felt he wasn't being watched anymore. Meaning, those scientists had called it a day and left the compound. With that in mind, Lee sprang up in a backflip and stood in the middle of the room. Stir crazy would be the main feeling that was filled within him for who knows how long.

Something has to happen soon.

With a sigh, Lee sat back down on his cot and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He misses the village, his friends, and everything else he had taken for granted. Wings clipped, freedom seemed so far away. The only thing left to do is to meditate or continue to train. Escaping right now is not an opt-

Alarms blared out, red lights flashing repeatedly. Either one of the many experiments had managed to escape or someone broke into the facility. Judging by the fact the alarm has been blaring out for five minutes, someone broke into the facility. Well, it appears it is now the time to make an escape. Who knows when would be the next time he'll be able to get out under such conditions?

First thing first, Lee needs to release the most recent Gynomorph, hopefully, he isn't destroyed or a completely new one. Either way, he wasn't going to allow another to stay in this place with no future. Now to figure out where they left his possessions…

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Whatever we are looking for is at the deepest levels of the facility."

"Let's keep moving then!"

"Way ahead of you!"

* * *

Lee ran through the halls with no restraint. He was fast enough to not be picked up by cameras, let alone by anyone else who is running around. Whatever they did to him, it appeared to have caused his body to be able to strain itself further on than before. It may have seemed all good, there is no telling if they had messed up the ability to do his techniques and opening the Gates. Being constantly under watch, there was no way to find out.

For now, the shinobi will continue with his pursuit to find his friend. Now… left, or right?

Lee came to a stop; his only options are to go right or left. True he had managed to escape a couple of times, but his primary escape route was the vents. These are not the vents and now he has no clue what route take.

"What direction should I take?" Lee thought aloud, with a shrug, he decided to take a left and hoped for the best. The moment he had sped into the left corridor, a flash of orange and red went to the right corridor.

* * *

Security, weak and right down un-youthful. Tiny little creatures running around proved to be no challenge, guards that show up had little to no training whom all relied heavily rely on armor and weapons to get them by, and of course… those metal doors. One good kick or punch and they come down easily. Lee expected more of a challenge, but the good news is that the heavier security means he is on the right track. He hopes…

Final door… and there is a problem. Lee stood in front of an already destroyed door. He heard unfamiliar voices coming from the other side, they all sounded far to young to be working here or unless they are also escapees too. Then there was that one familiar voice, gruff and annoyed!

* * *

He doesn't remember how long he's been asleep. So many times, he could remember being awakened, then put to sleep and repeat. There are moments he could remember fighting against someone. It was strange fighting against this person. As much he wanted to talk to him just as much this person wanted to talk to him, there was something that prevented him from doing as such.

It's strange. No one else in this dammed place attempts to talk to him like he's someone than a something.

A tool.

A weapon.

A thing.

He heard whispers that they were going to destroy him to create another clone, another weapon. When his fighting partner caught wind of what was going to happen to him, the other guy weakened his own abilities to ensure he won't get destroyed so soon. Everything looked bleak until he woke up to three morons opening his chamber.

None of those morons is the biggest moron of them all, great… Just great. Now he has to look for him and he doesn't even know where to begin.

* * *

Rock Lee hid in the shadows when he entered the final room. He observed three oddly dressed individuals converse with each other about his friend. What he heard only seemed to confirm his worse fears about him.

Should he introduce himself to them?

Will they attack them?

Will they assume he is the enemy?

So many questions that Lee doesn't know what to do but seeing that his friend is being freed and making themselves friends than foes, he'll leave it be. He won't make his appearance, for all he knows this clone doesn't have memories of him and it is for the best to leave it be. Even if there was some decent progress, there was no way to be able to do anything at this point. He doesn't enough information on the three unknows to make a firm decision at this point.

That's what Gai-Sensei would do!

Or have Tenten-Chan maim him….

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pass it over here, Lee!"

"Lee! Pass it over here!"

"Lee!"

Rock Lee played a game of basketball with a bunch of new friends he made in the last past months. Dressed in a fitted dark green and black hoodie tracksuit, a pair of orange and green running shoes, that helped him blend into the scenery around him. From the moment he had escaped the Cadmus Labs, he has been integrating himself into the society around him. It became rather difficult as he had no papers, legal documents or knew anything about this world. It made him stand out, especially when it came to the government and this…social media thing. Lee made sure he is keeping a low profile and only ensuring that the people he associates himself with will keep his silence to heart.

It would have been easier if he was older, being stuck in the body of a thirteen soon to be going on fourteen-year-old self just complicates things. Several times, Lee had to escape child services due to him being a teen living in the streets without any guardians. As much as he appreciates the help, the likelihood of being found by Cadmus would only increase. Getting a job in nearly impossible, unless if he does something illegal and unyouthful. Odd jobs will suffice for now but not forever.

"Hey Lee, we're going to go get burgers. Want one?"

"Yosh!"

"Er…"

"That means yes, he's weird. You'll get used to it."

Lee watched some of his friends gather up to go down the street to a burger joint. The rest of them are taking a water break at the far end of the basketball court where they all kept their belongings. A loud siren rang throughout the area, everyone turned to see that several individuals run out of the burger joint where their friends have gone off to carrying multiple bags filled with what assumed to be valuables. One of Lee's friends ran out of the fast food place yelling out to the thieves.

In a blink of an eye, Lee disappeared. He needed to track down the unyouthful individuals.

Oh, in his spare time. Lee also happens to be a part-time hero.

* * *

Conner Kent.

The name left a horrible aftertaste in Superboy's mouth. He sat on the couch, watching static on the television. It has been four months, two weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and counting since he was freed from Cadmus, and he is still trying to figure out what happened to his friend. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash did not find anyone else in that prison and by the time they wanted to return, the place had blown up. Since then, Superboy has been left to ponder on the whereabouts of his overly enthusiastic friend.

Friend…

Maybe that idiot did manage to break through the program that was implanted into him.

"I heard that this new guy could possibly faster than Flash."

"No way! No one is faster than Flash!"

"From the footage I have seen, he acts…"

"He likes a ninja!"

Superboy mind momentarily went blank. No way… This could possibly be someone else. Yeah… someone else.

"He has caterpillar-like eyebrows."

Out of all the times… Superboy got up from his spot from the couch and headed towards his designated room. He needed to clear his mind and figure out a way to see if this… ninja is that same one from Cadmus. All the while ignoring the stares he was receiving from his teammates. At least, Miss Martian isn't at the Cave to read his thoughts.

* * *

"We have to bring him in."

"He's young."

"Have you seen the footage? Read the reports? This kid acts like he's had years of training, he's clearing hold back whenever he fights and has a complete understanding of his self and surroundings."

Black Canary ignored her colleagues bickering on what could be the latest possible kid hero. From the footage she was given to watch over and watching it time after time again, she could tell they were not dealing with someone that is wet behind the ears. No. They are dealing with a kid that goes behind his age, strength and so on. His fighting style is familiar, but not enough to put a finger on it. That's going to irk her until she figures on the name of the fighting style the newbie is using.

"Thoughts?"

Black Canary turned to see Batman looked at the screen, never breaking eye contact. She cleared her throat as she told him of her thoughts on the kid hero. "He's good. Far too good to be taught by anyone we could possibly know of."

"It's similar to jeet kune do… He just made it his own."

"Whatever it is, he knows how to use it and make it work to his favor. He knows where the cameras are and make sure to hide his face, knows where to hit to ensure his targets are not permanently damaged and going as too far to convince would-be muggers, thieves and so on to turn a leaf and go good."

The video shifted to show brute of a man crying away as he eats through an entire box of pizza as he talked to the hooded teen that was standing upside down on the fire escape. Well, standing upside down that looked gravity-defying was just added to the list of things about the kid. "Er… that's new. That's new right?"

"For him… yes. This… changes things yet again."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Conner frowned internally as he heard the most recent gossip on the 'Green Beast.' It is starting to annoy him on how many were on the fence about the new guy on the superhero block. A month entering public school, and the clone is so close to running off and to find that moron. He had seen photos, videos and articles on the Green Beast, at this point, he is so close to talking to Black Canary about it.

The only problem is that, how would he go about it?

Conner doesn't know how the League would react towards Rock Lee along with the Team. Then there's the fact how Lee would be towards all of them. What if Lee doesn't go along with everyone? What if the League sees him as a threat? What if…he uses that stupid illusion?

In total, Conner is more terrified of the horrific illusion of that sunset, mountains and so on.

Now… how to go down that path…

"I keep telling you guys! This new guy is the real deal! Bushy brows, bowl hair cut and all!"

"Batman and I haven't been able to track him down or found anything on him."

"Our paths will cross in due time."

Conner, at this point, had enough. He stood up from his spot on the couch and marched out towards the training room, hoping to run into Black Canary or someone else that doesn't annoy him to kingdom come.

* * *

"You know him?"

"I…I do. We were both in Cadmus… I don't remember much but they had us fight against each other. I have…memories, of us fighting. I don't know how to explain it…" Conner shook his head as he tried to dig through his memories, it mainly just tidbits of information that had to do with Rock Lee.

Fighting style.

Both offense and defense.

Appearance.

How Lee appears to favor one leg over another.

Details Conner has no clue how he learned them. It was all ingrained into him. Cadmus doing most likely.

Black Canary leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms below her chest. "How do you know he isn't part of Cadmus?"

"Trust me. If the guy isn't Cadmus material. They were more terrified of him than the other way around. He… he always held back, heh. It made those scientists mad and right down terrified. Could we look for him? Whether you help me or not, I'm going after him."

"…Is he a danger?"

"Of losing our sanity? More than likely."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Gotham. Talk about a cesspool filled with crime and little peace to speak of. In the last month Lee had taken temporary refuge at this city, he began to wonder how exactly the supposed heroes are actually helping anyone. It seems like they are doing more harm than good.

This place makes even the most corrupted village seem tame. The death count is close but it is still high enough to make the once again young shinobi wonder what he could do, to change that.

In the typical fashion of any shinobi… ensure the target is taken down… permanently. In a youthful matter!

Helping would be thugs by talking them out of doing crimes. Many were more terrified of his smile and 'youth'. So much youth that they would do anything to avoid him… along with his ultimate secret technique. They would rather face Batman or even one of his protégé's and not this fashion disaster.

Then, of course, there are the bigger named evil doers and they all seemed to have mix reactions towards the Green Beast. Many know that he does not have connections to Batman or any known Hero, which makes them wonder how the dark crusader could allow him in the same city. While the rest attempt to ignore him to the best of their ability but it is becoming increasingly difficult as the brat seems to be everywhere at once and is far more than what appears to meet the eye.

It doesn't help that Cadmus is at its wit's end at trying to take him back to their labs to no avail.

Very sneaky.

"Yosh, you need to be more optimistic! You said that there is an opportunity to work at the docks, take it! It may be small, but it is an opportunity for a new beginning." Lee explained to a would-be thief, whom he stopped from breaking into a Jewelry Shop. He was sharing his dinner, which was a foot-long sub, with the man who looked more than happy for the offer of food.

"Thanks never had anyone believe in me before."

"I believe in you, 100%!"

"Er… Thanks. Sorry to ask this, do you have money I could borrow? I… I have a kid and…Ugh, this is depressing. I knew I should have saved more of the sandwich."

"Don't worry my friend! I have more than enough, perhaps if we hurry, we could find an open grocery store too! Don't worry about paying me back, all I ask in return is that you return the favor to someone else in need."

* * *

"He's in Gotham." Batman deadpanned, staring at the computer screen at the Batcave. Video, after video, he saw the supposed Green Beast talking, taking or whatever else, to villains of Gotham. Before he could do anything else, someone was calling him, and the caller made Batman raise an eyebrow. He reached over to press a button to answer the call. "He's at Gotham."

"Ho… never mind." The image of Black Canary appeared on Batman's screen, showing the woman shaking her head for a bit before focusing on what she needed to say. "I spoke to Conner, he knows him. He knows Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee?" Batman started to look up the Rock Lee on the database but stopped momentarily as he heard what else Black Canary had to say.

"That's the name of the Green Beast. From what Conner told me, he was also a captive of Cadmus and escaped when he was broken out by the Team."

A different database then. "He's just saying this now? How do we know this isn't Cadmus implanting memories into him?"

"It his memories being implanted into his mind. They had Lee go up against every possible clone to improve their combat skills and implant new memories into future possible clones. Conner remembers fighting against him, and how each time a clone goes up against him and attempts to get close to them. Lee attempted to break Cadmus control and it finally worked once it got to Conner. Conner may not show it, he's terrified for Lee."

"He told you all of this?"

"Yes. Once I made it clear we are not going to treat his friend as a hostile, he told me everything."

"How sure is he that the Green Beast isn't a hostile intent on destroying the league?"

"If his goal was to terminate the League, he would have joined the others once they freed Conner. Look, Conner is going to go look for Lee with or without us and bringing him to the Team."

"I don't like the sound of this…"

"You never do."

Bing.

The final search Batman had done looking for Rock Lee turned up empty at every turn. Either this kid was kept extremely well hidden or someone destroyed all of the files. Either way, he'll find something on the kid.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Robin knew Gotham like the back of his hand is nothing out of the norm. Now, that information would be extremely irrelevant, however, right now, it means nothing if he cannot find someone that has a tendency of creating sunsets out of nowhere. Now, that would be easy to spot but people are being a tight lip.

No one wanted to admit they were defeated by a kid that has a tendency yelling out about youth or not wanting to rat out someone that showed compassion along with humanity to them.

"Tell me again… how do you know him, Superboy?" Kid Flash asked through their communicators.

Superboy wondered through another alleyway, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. He ignored his team's constant questions and continued searching. He was partnered up with Robin to ensure he doesn't get lost or get in trouble.

"How DO you know him, Superboy?" Robin asked Superboy for what seemed like the hundredth time that past hour.

"They fed me memories on him."

"…How do we know they wanted you to find him? This could be a trap."

"No. Rock Lee, The Green Beast is something that isn't easily swayed to mind control. He's an idiot, and extremely thick-headed." Superboy commented he frowned at the sight of the empty alleyway. He took in a deep breath to hold back his anger. The moment he finds Lee, he's going to demand an all-out fight. Well… as much it is allowed. "Dammit, where the hell is, he?"

-.-.-

Rock Lee knew he was being watched and how certain people were looking for him. The Justice League's Team of Sid-excuse him, the covert team of young Superheroes, are the ones trying to track him down. It wasn't that he did not want to be found, Lee just wants to look at all his options and see what the best possible outcome for him is.

If only his friends were here to help him figure that out, even Gai-sensei would be a big help right now! What would Gai-sensei do now? Hm…

'Hm…' Lee hummed to himself, he plopped himself on a fire escape to think over his options.

Should he allow himself to be found?

Should he continue to hide from them?

Should he seek help?

Should he ask for their help in returning home?

…The more Lee thought it over, the more he wanted his team to be there with him. To help him figure out or put him into perceptive of what he should do. That was mainly Neji's or Gai-sensei's thing! Although he has his moments, right now, Lee is out of his area of expertise.

"What would Gai-sensei do at a time like this!" Lee thought aloud, he blinked when he sensed something or someone coming his way. In a split decision, he allowed himself to be found. Might as well, if it meant there's a possibility of getting help in returning home.

* * *

Kid Flash ran into another alleyway and came to a complete stop at what he saw in said place. There was, who he assumes to be the Green Beast… Dressed in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, hands heavily wrapped with bandages and has on a pair of weird looking sandals. Odd choice of outfit, but what Kid made him scratch his head in wonderment, is the fact the Green Beast is doing squats and it seemed to be in the thousands and going at a very fast rate. "Er…Green Beast?"

The Green Beast looked over at Kid Flash and flashed him a sparkling smile before he finished his squats. Once he was done, he jumped up with a flip and gave Kid a thumb's up and his smile never leaving his face. "Yosh! Good evening, my friend. You wouldn't happen to know Superboy by any chance?"

The kid reached up and reached up towards his earpiece where his communicator is located. "Uh… guys… found him."

* * *

Lois Lane was having a complicated day.

Her boyfriend has become more secretive than usual. He isn't cheating on her, but she suspects it has to do with the new kid hero, Superboy. She's going to have to go to Gotham and have a chat with a certain bat about that.

Along with that, Lois attempted to bring up the subject with Kent, he immediately attempted to change the subject. It took a notification from the League to have him running away from her questioning.

Before Lois on the many reasons for her complicated case, her phone rang, and she immediately switched into reporter mode. "Lane, speaking."

"Lane! Head out to Metropolis Park! Something big just happened and we need you there reporting it!"

* * *

In some random location…

A lone figure rose up with an audible groan, having what felt like a ton of bricks being thrown at them at every part of their body. One moment they were in the middle of a battlefield, trying to fight off the enemy and survive, to end up…who knows where.

"Where am I?"

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

White walls.

The constant beeping.

Doctors or nurses coming in and out, no one telling him anything.

Looking out the window, he was several stories up high, who knows where.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru Nara sighed aloud, mentally cursing out the reason he was in that predicament. It wasn't for the fact he was chained to the medical cot, or that he was somewhere unknown, or being unable to recognize anything around him.

It was the fact he was back in his twelve-year-old body.

Heck, even those high-ranking looking officials that were going into the room and wanting(demanding) answers out of them, were merely an annoyance compared to lousy food they serve here. Or the fact there the news has been blasting off every five seconds on his supposed arrival at this hell hole.

Witnesses stating that the 'preteen' appeared in a mass of shadows that seemed to protect him from the impact of hitting the earth from who knows what. That once the shadows receded to reveal, people scrambled down to check on him while others stayed a good distance away. Apparently, this place has… aliens? Ugh… and this place has superheroes?

Hm…

"Hello there."

Shikamaru shifted his head towards the sound of the voice to see a ma… is that spandex? No… armor like spandex with the underwear on the outside. Behind the man is a woman that looked to be wearing armor like a swimsuit and a man that looked like a bat…with his underwear out and about. "Ugh…"

"You okay there? Water? Would you like water? Do you understand what I am saying?"

Shikamaru raised his hands and the chains went taut, showing the visitors his current state. Might as well playoff as the innocent kid that has no clue what's going on. The one in blue appears to be more gullible than the other two.

"…I'm going to take those things off you."

Oh yes… gullible indeed.

* * *

In Miss. Martian's ship….

"I want to thank you all of taking care of my friend, Superboy!"

"They named me Conner Kent."

"Conner! Such a name to be named, my friend Conner!"

The Team watched on, perplexed of what was happening in front of them. In the short time they all gotten back, or tried, to get to know the clone of Superman, not once did they ever see him act so… animated? Well, not completely animated like Rock Lee. They could see how easily he responds to Lee's questions, in his shrugs or very short answers.

"What the hell happened to you back at the lab? How did you escape?" Conner questioned Lee.

"Yeah, when we raided the place, there was no record of you there?" Robin interjected himself into the conversation.

Lee sat in his seat as he thought over his answer. "When the alarms went off, I quickly made my escape. I was always been able to do that, there wasn't the right time for me to do so. I made sure… my friend was found and taken to safety before I made my leave."

"You followed us?" Kaldur asked.

"Yosh!"

Everyone looked over at Conner for a translation. "That means yes or, of course."

"Have you been following us the entire time we were there?"

"Yosh! The amount of youth that emitted from all of you showed me how you were there to help!"

"Youth?" Artemis whispered to Conner.

"You don't want to know…" Conner shook his head and inwardly shivered, the memories he had of Lee when it came to Youth… were traumatizing and he was thankful enough that they were memories that only left a clear warning.

* * *

"He's hiding something from us." Batman stated to Wonder Woman, he and the Amazonian were on the rooftop of the hospital and were discussing the status of… the kid in the hospital room.

"What makes you say that?"

Batman pulled out what appears to be a pouch and handed it over to Wonder Woman. Said heroine raised an eyebrow at the pouch but took it and opened it to examine its contents. Her eyes flew open at the sight of what was in there. "It looks, like ninja gear?"

"It is. I've gone through my contacts, none of them recognize him or the penmanship of the gear." Batman responded he stuck out his hand for the pouch to be returned to him. Once it was returned, he placed it in his person.

"How long do you believe, J'onn will take?"

"He should be done any minute now."

* * *

Martian Manhunter was tasked with reading the mind of an unknown that appeared out from nowhere. There is a fear the child could possibly part of Cadmus and would bring about some sort of disaster to the city. What they saw is a child being put in a stretcher and being taken to a nearby hospital. Once getting some clearance, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman went ahead while he camouflaged into the surroundings to hide.

Once Superman started to chat up with the child, while the other hero's left, is when the Martian got to work.

Well…

He would… if he could get a decent read on the kid that is known as Shikamaru Nara. That was the only piece of information Manhunter got from the kid. It was as if the moment he attempted to read his mind, Shikamaru immediately sensed something was off before he started to put up walls to block him out. When the alien managed to get around that, he had to get out of the room before he could make a noise of pain.

Manhunter made himself visible, rubbing his head in an attempt to ward off an upcoming headache. The kid thoughts were going a thousand miles a second and showed no sign of slowing down. This… is going to complicate things…

* * *

"Welcome to the Cave!" Kid Flash introduced Green Beast to the cave. "This is where we train, get missions and all that jazz. Some of us live here, and you might even live here too!"

"Train? Does this place have a training room?"

"Yes, of course, it does."

"YOSH!"

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

"I do not remember how I came to be at Caddymore-"

"Cadmus."

"Cadmus! Thank you, my friend! I do not remember what had happened to myself before that time, it is…a blur…" Lee explained his situation to the Team, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash.

Green Arrow and Flash were there out of curiosity of the Green Beast. Black Canary is the Team's Trainer and was tasked of introducing Lee to the Justice League, Team and whatever else is put on her shoulders. Her main job is to figure out just how dangerous Rock Lee could possibly be. From security footage, talking to Conner, and witness accounts, Lee is capable of going toe to toe against the hybrid clones of Superman, showing his strength, agility, speed, and endurance. Along with that, Lee has shown to be capable of being stealthy…despite what appearances may appear about him but there are heroes and villains out there are far more over the top than him. Black Canary will have to see him out in the field to get a better grasp of what he can do.

"So, you can only run in small spurts?" Flash questioned Lee.

"My speed mainly helps me fight against my opponents." Lee explained to the older Hero with a shrug, not going into further detail of his abilities when he was asked to further explain himself.

A soft beeping interrupted Black Canary's thoughts coming from her earpiece. She motioned for Green Arrow to watch over as she took the call at the Mission Room. Pressing a couple of buttons on the computer to pick up a call from Batman. "Any updates on the Unknown?"

"He escaped."

"… How? Weren't you, Wonder Woman, Superman and Martian Manhunter there with him?" Black Canary raised an eyebrow at the Superhero at the other side of the screen.

"I need you to dispatch the Team along with the 'Green Beast'."

"You don't trust him?"

"He's an unknown. Did you get anything out of him?"

"All I got is that he woke up at the same place where they were creating clones."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"No."

"Thought so."

* * *

It was rather easy escaping from the hospital.

Too easy despite the fact they had him, quarantined from the rest of the patients in the hospital.

Every thirty minutes and three seconds a doctor would come in.

Fourteen minutes and thirty-five seconds, a nurse would come in and another sixteen and fifty-seven seconds another would appear with said doctor.

Those… adults… Shikamaru loosely used the word to describe the four that seemed to command everything and everyone around them, were a pain to deal with. But after a short and simple jutsu later, crawling through the air vents and so on later… he was home free. Well, as home free as he could get. He was still wearing the hospital garments; no clue was his original clothing or weapons are located and this is starting to become a massive drag.

The last thing he remembered was saying his final goodbye to his father and a giant flash occurred. Nothing else. Just waking up to being tied to a hospital bed along with the fact he was in his twelve-year-old body… luckily Shikamaru's reserves are about the same during the time of the war.

War…

"Hey… is that the kid?"

"Yeah… I think that's him!"

Shikamaru turned his head just enough to glance over to see a growing group of individuals whispering aloud about he was the kid that escaped the hospital. With a grumble, the now again preteen turned his head again and made his way. He needed a change of clothes, find some weapons and figure out how to get back home.

* * *

"I know him!" Lee cried out as he and the rest of the team were shown of a preteen that escaped from a hospital that they were assigned to capture and bring in to the Cave.

"…You do?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I know him. He isn't dangerous, not one bit, I assure you all that he is not one-bit dan-"

Sometime later….

Shikamaru had a kid by the name 'Robin' in his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. The kid was struggling in his grasp as the Nara raised his hands to do another hand seal for the shadows to reach up towards his neck as the kid's friends, an older teen that looks similar to the guy from Kumo and a girl that had green skin, attempted to make a move towards him. "You have five minutes to explain yourself. Or your friends will watch on as you take your last breath."

Robin attempted to take in a deep breath but all he felt is a cold chill as something pressed itself against his neck that is increasing its pressure against him. This mission was doomed from the start. Green Beast made it seem the guy was just some lazy slouch that preferred to lay on a grassy field to watch the clouds go by.

No.

What they got is a kid that tricked him and the others for over a week. A week, just to finally corner him. Ended up that this was Shikamaru Nara's plan. They fell into his trap and now he is paying the consequences of not using his head.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Robin took in a deep breath when he felt Shikamaru released his hold on him when he the Green Best yelled out the other guy's name. His jaw, along with the others, went slack when they saw Beast tackle Shikamaru to the ground in excitement.

"I found you, my friend! I can't believe you are here too!" Green Beast cried out onto Shikamaru's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"…Lee… you're making a scene."

"Dammit, idiot! Wait on our sig... what's going on here?"

Miss. Martian snapped out of her stupor and turned to see Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash arriving at the scene. "I…honestly don't know anymore."

"Please tell me you didn't join them?"

"But I did! And you will join us!"

"I will rather be chained up in the hospital than deal with them."

"The…what?"

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru let out a yawn as he was glared down by Batman. After he was taken in by the 'Team' from what he took note of what they were called, he was then taken into a room to be questioned. It has been several hours, and the Nara wasn't at all intimidated.

He's been through too much crap to have a guy wearing his underpants outside their pants to deter him. Plus, it was interesting to see how the man attempted to keep his cool but appears to want to take things further in an attempt to make him talk. It was a good thing he looked like a twelve-year-old again, Shikamaru mused to himself.

"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru responded dully.

"We checked out databases, you don't pop up anywhere."

"And that's my problem…how?"

"How did you end up here on earth."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side as he watched Batman's hand twitch towards his belt, almost as if in reflex. The guy plans on doing something to get a reaction out of him. The guy sucks at interrogating people, Ibiki would have gotten something out of the Nara by now.

Several knocks coming from the one-way glass cut off whatever Batman had planned to do. This only resulted in a stare off between Batman and Shikamaru. The tension in the room seemed to grow and grow, and it intensified when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Man of Bats when the knocking on the window intensified. "Aren't you going to get that?"

With one final glare, Batman headed towards the main exit of the interrogation room.

Shikamaru relaxed into the metal chair, crossing his arms and drooped his head forward. Might as well get a quick nap in, who knows how long they'll have him wait in an attempt to make him crack. For now, he will go over what he should do or say.

Rock Lee is here in this troublesome place and a part of this group. Even with him vouching for Shikamaru, the one that calls himself Batman doesn't like or trust him. It probably has to do with what occurred with his protégé… Either way, he has to think this through fully before he does anything else. There are still so many unknowns to this variable that he's at a lost at what he should do.

Shikamaru wants to go back. He needs to go back to the war and help everyone out there. The last memory he was saying goodbye to his father and giving out the final plans before… before he ended up here. Some would see this as an easy way out of that hellhole of time, but the Nara knows where he belongs, and it's not whatever the hell here is called or named. For now, his main focus is surviving and figure out how to get back home. If there's a home to go back to…

The sound of the door opening caused Shikamaru to crack open an eye to see Superman anxiously entered the room with a tray of what looks to be food. Once the man fully entered the room, he made himself relax. "Sorry about my uh… friend. He's not exactly well versed in dealing with kids."

Shikamaru snorted but did not move from resting position.

"Are you hungry? I brought you something you could eat if you don't like it, I could possibly get you something else." Superman ended lamely, he placed the tray of food in the table and it made Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at it. He was wondering if poisoned or whatever else it could possibly kill him. "We didn't do anything to it to harm you."

"I don't like boiled eggs." Shikamaru stated, staring down at said items that were placed on the tray filled with random foods. He looked up at Superman and asked. "Do you guys have tea? Preferably hot with no sugar."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"I don't know how I got here. I only thing I remember before waking up in that hospital chained, I was hit with a bolt of light that could possibly be the reason I ended up here." Shikamaru explained tidbits of information to Superman as he ate through the food. He only just realized just how hungry he was and might as well get more information out of the man.

"How do you know the Green Beast?"

"Who?"

"Sorry, Rock Lee."

"Friends."

"Where exactly do you live? Do you have a family we could get in contact with?"

"…What has Lee told all of you?"

"A similar story to yours. The only difference is that he was captured by a group of individuals and escaped from there." Superman summarized uneasily, he didn't want to fully say aloud what had occurred to the kid and…well what else occurred in that facility. "He wandered around the streets for a while before we invited him to join the Team."

"Team? Were they the brats that were assigned to capture me?"

Superman couldn't help but chuckle at Shikamaru's attitude. For someone that looked so young, even younger than Robin and he acts like an old man. "I apologize for that, I have to give you credit on that. It took them over a week for that to happen and from I heard, you led them on a massive goose chase."

Shikamaru shrugged in response. "I woke up in a hospital, chained to a bed and no clue where I am… I am skeptical of everything and everyone around me right now."

"I apologize for that happening to you. I ensure you that will not happen again."

"Hm… Whatever… was there anything on me when I was found?"

"Er…" Superman ignored the insistent knocking coming from the one-way window as he informed Shikamaru of said items in question. "We found clothing that appeared to be several sizes larger than your size, scrolls, weapons…"

"Did you find a pouch?"

"Yes…?"

"I'll tell you the necessary pieces of information about myself if you let me talk to Lee and bring me the pouch and vest." Shikamaru stated, he watched as Superman about to nod in approval but became hesitant when he added in. "Along with everything that was inside them. I'm not going to kill anyone. That would be too much work."

* * *

"What do you mean they are questioning him? He did nothing wrong!"

"Did you see what he did to Robin! He nearly killed him, he would have if you hadn't interrupted him!"

"Would you have done something if you were cornered with no possibility of escaping from those that could possibly hurt you?"

"We weren't going to hurt him!"

"He didn't know that." Lee responded to the Team's questioning about Shikamaru, it became increasingly eerily at how nonchalant he was on the preteen's behavior and actions. With a shrug, Lee turned and headed toward where he assumed to be where they are keeping Shikamaru. In the inside, he couldn't help but shake his head. He knew why but it's is wrong on how they did not question or treat him like they are doing to Shikamaru. That is very unyouthful. Very unyouthful.

"There you are, Lee. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Shikamaru and Lee stared at each other, not saying anything as the latter was tasked with talking to the former. The people from the other side of the one-sided mirror began to wonder if they actually knew each other.

"Do you believe they have the power to get us back home?" Shikamaru asked after a long period of silence.

Minus Batman and Martian Manhunter, sucked in a deep breath when they head Shikamaru's question.

"I believe that they can lead us to it?"

"…Alright. How much do you remember?"

"Everything. The only thing I do not remember is how I got here. And yourself?"

"Same."

"My friend, should we tell them now or…?"

"I'm not big on lying...and it's going to be a drag if we let it go on for too long."

"Of course, my friend!" Lee's fist pumped, his eyes lit on fire. Suddenly his expression dulled a bit. "How are we going to explain things?"

"That we started training since we were young to be shinobi or that we are not even from this universe?" Shikamaru shrugged as he let out a loud yawn. He looked out towards the one-way window. "We'll talk."

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up now!" Kid Flash made a halting motion with his hands as he tried to take in what he just heard. Sitting on the couch were Rock Lee and Shikamaru, explaining (to an extent) their background. They were surrounded by the Team, Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Flash. On the condition the two Shinobi had to tell everyone at the same time, they are going to tell them of their situation… to an extent. "Ninjas! Actual ninjas?!"

"Yes! I have been training to become a youthful shinobi despite my disadvantage, and I dare say squashed all supposed expectations." Lee announced to everyone in the room, fire in his eyes only seemed to intensify with each word he said.

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru for his response. Said Nara shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice on the matter."

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice?" Superman asked.

"Before I could even take my first step or said my first word, my father taught me everything he could to me and so on." Shikamaru shrugged, remembering how the young members of the Nara Clan would start to learn skills that would help them become shinobi down the road. The memories were too painful to remember as he thought up of his own childhood with his father considering the last memory he had with the man. It was mainly Shikaku asking him to get rid of a box before his mother could find it herself. "It's a drag to explain everything in detail."

"Have you killed anyone?"

Shikamaru looked over to see Robin, who kept his distance from him and Lee, staring at him with an impassive expression. He could how the majority of the occupants in the room tensed at the question that was just asked but they did not make a motion to retract it. Shikamaru looked over at Lee to see him shrugging in response. "What a drag… Right to the point eh? Only as a last resort or if it's part of a mission that required us to do so…or vengeance."

Lee nodded in agreement, the last part made him remember hearing how Shikamaru went head to head with a supposed immortal. Last he heard of the guy is that he's buried in pieces in the Nara Forest. The very thought made him shiver, it only took Shikamaru two weeks to come upon a plan to take down two Akatsuki members and it went far well than anticipated. This perhaps implanted him on becoming a Proxy Commander!

"Are you okay Lee?"

'What a drag…' Shikamaru looked over to see Lee's eyes reflected flames of supposed youth and his face fixed with determination. He reached over and whacked him over the head. "Stop, your scaring them."

Lee's shoulders drooped downward at the reprimand. "My apologies… I could get carried away at times."

"Any other questions?"

"Who are the 'Akatsuki'?" The Martian Manhunter asked, making everyone wonder what exactly the Akatsuki is or who it is.

Shikamaru snapped his head over at Lee, to only see the teen looking rather embarrassed. "He could read minds, Shikamaru…I was remembering that one thing you did."

"Too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru sighed out, rubbing his forehead. He could feel that familiar push in his mind of someone wanting to invade. With a mental grumble, the Nara pushed it away. All those years with having Ino as a teammate sure paid off. "Any other questions?"

"Could you guys show us what you can do?"

"No/Yes!"

* * *

Robin was having trouble taking in the information of the newcomers. It was one thing to accept Rock Lee into the Team but accepting Shikamaru Nara is a whole other thing at this point. The memory of what occurred in that alleyway kept coming back into his mind, and when it happened, he couldn't help but recount the memories of seeing his family's murderer cutting the rope that caused them to fall. Those eyes… Shikamaru would have killed him then and there, he would have no resentment of his actions.

All those years training under Batman, it was clear killing anyone is not an option. It's never an option. These two have no qualms of killing anyone. Even with Lee's upbeat and 'youthful' attitude, apparently, there's a side of him that makes him like Shikamaru.

Robin raised his head when he felt someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He saw Batman was the one that placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how I feel about them."

"Agent A is expecting us back at the Cave."

"Thanks, Batman."

* * *

"He… he wasn't kidding about the Green Beast holding back."

Everyone was in awe as they all watched Superboy and Green Beast duking it out against each other. For those that are inexperienced in terms of hand to hand combat, it appears that they are of equal footing. Those that have combat experience could tell that Beast has the clear upper hand and it appeared is helping Superboy as they continue to fight.

Shikamaru sat on top of the railing, watching the fight with the typical Nara trademark bored/tired expression. He didn't make any sort of notion of when Black Canary stood next to him but kept her gaze down at the fight. "Questions?"

"How much is he holding back?" Black Canary asked quietly, her gaze never leaving the fight.

"… We can still see him." Shikamaru replied with a shrug, he didn't acknowledge how the woman tensed or how her expression shifted into shock. "However, it appears he needs an actual training partner or equipment to help him get back to his previous state."

-.-.-

When it was Shikamaru's turn to fight, it was decided he would go up against Aqualad. The only thing everyone knew the former could do is control shadows, to what extent, who knows. The only one that showed excitement about the fight is the Green Beast, who was hopping on the heels of his feet.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Artemis questioned her fellow green-clad teen.

"It isn't so much of something happening, is how Shikamaru will adapt to Aqualad." Lee answered, his eyes widened when he saw Shikamaru went into his known thinking position before the start of the fight. Either the Nara is going to go all out or find a way to finish the fight as soon as possible with the fewer moves as possible. Either way, it's going to be an interesting fight.

* * *

"He did what?"

"Right when he would have considered winner, he quits. Stating he didn't have the energy to continue on."

Bruce Wayne didn't show any sort of emotion, he turned his head to look into the room to see Alfred reprimanding Dick for taking a cookie. "Send me the footage."

"Already sent it over… Are we going to initiate them into the Team?"

"We still have to figure out if they are not a threat to us."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

"What else are you hiding from us?"

Shikamaru had managed to find a quiet spot in the hanger, to get away from those questioning stares. Okay, it was mainly to take a long-deserved nap. But no. Batman still had to question him. What a drag… "That I'm actually older than what I appear to be."

By the looks of it, Batman took that as a jib than the actual truth by the fact the man is now glaring down at Shikamaru.

With a grumble, Shikamaru sat up from his spot. "I still haven't gotten back my pouch, along with the weapons. Until then I am not going to divulge on anything else."

Batman continued to stare at down at Shikamaru, but no longer in a glare. "Do you tend on killing anyone while you remain with us?"

"Long as I'm not given a reason to do so…"

* * *

Rock Lee examined himself in the mirror, he was dressed in a uniform that was designed for him. After asking for some modifications after talking to Black Canary, there were some modifications done to… help him with his training. The costume was similar to what he wore back home. The only difference is that it was tighter and made with far more durable material. He has on a pair of thick boots that doubled as weights, durable synthetic cloth like material wrapped around his forearms to his fingers and an orange utility belt that also held a pouch. He opted out of wearing a mask as it felt funny wearing it.

Lee liked the costume, very youthful! It only meant he's a hero, a youth filled hero! Now to figure out what Shikamaru's own costume looks like. He could only imagine what the Nara opted to wear. Now that would be interesting to see.

Turning away from the mirror, Lee looked around the room he was assigned to live in. It was a simple room, with the necessary materials. He had taken some of the weights from the training room and placed them in one corner of the room and even with that, it didn't feel like home.

The thought of homemade Lee to outwardly weep in the safety of this room. It made him think of Team Guy. Thinking of Team Guy made him think of Guy-Sensei, that and made him think of his teammates, that only made him wipe his eyes with the back of his hands to get rid of the tears. The death of Neji hit Lee hard.

Team Guy had made a pact that they will get through the war, alive. That they were going to go out and celebrate but now… it all seems pointless now.

The sound of the door sliding open caught Lee off guard and before he looked over to see who opened the door, he made sure there was no evidence of any tears.

"Hey, Lee…what a drag…" Shikamaru had opened the door to see a weeping young Shinobi. Weeping about what? Well, considering it's Lee, it could be about anything. However, judging by the fact, the guy is trying to make it so he wasn't crying in the first place, it appears it could be something else entirely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My apologies, Shikamaru, for showing weakness."

"Don't. Don't say that." Shikamaru let out a sigh as he plopped himself next to Lee on the bed. From this spot, he could see his reflection in the mirror that was across the room. Unlike most members of the team, his choice of clothing was rather…simple and not so troublesome. It was reminiscent of what he wore in his genin and early chunin days. The only difference was that the jacket is an unzipped up gray hooded fitted jacket with green edgings that was made with durable material along with a pair of black pants, leather boots and underneath the jacket he has on a mesh t-shirt that. "Remember, I spent two weeks in mourning and creating a plan to bring vengeance for Asuma-sensei's death… I spent a good portion of that time crying…that reminds me…"

"What is it Shikamaru?" Lee asked, taking in his friend's words.

Shikamaru laid down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, thinking over what he was going to say. "Madara and Obito destroyed the Headquarters…there were no survivors. Right when I thought I was going to die, I end up in this hell hole."

"My sincerest apologies… I… did not know what had occurred after…"

"It's fine…We both knew there was a possibility we were going to get killed in this profession. Hell… my old dream had me die before my wife due to old age, I'll be lucky I even get married and have kids."

"What? I thought you and Lady Temari were…. Both your flames shine brightly whenever both of you were always close proximity of each other!"

"…What a drag… What about you and Ayame-chan?"

"…eh?"

* * *

"That is a stupid plan."

"Oh, like you have anything planned that's any better."

"I actually have several. Your plans will result in something horrible happening."

"You're not even the leader of this team!"

"Being a leader requires them to listen to their teammates.

"We shall follow his plan. I believe it is more than adequate in helping us."

"Yosh!"

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Takes place after the episode, 'Denial.'

* * *

"I am still having difficulty… understanding magic?" Rock Lee stated to Conner as they headed towards the showers. They had just dealt with an unyouthful villain by the name of Klarion who used magic and gained a new teammate that uses magic. He barely understood what exactly just happened but goes along what was needed to be done to get the mission done. Magic… is something he has trouble comprehending.

"I have no clue either." Conner grunted, he really wanted a hot shower and head to the training room to get rid of the tension his body built up. He looked over to see Lee still looked puzzled by what had occurred in their latest mission. "Don't let it get to you… the last thing we need is sunsets or full moons…"

The last part was said more to himself than to see, Conner had the memory of that image and he did not want to see it. "How's your friend?"

"Shikamaru? I do not know… He's been pensive over learning about magic." Lee responded thoughtfully.

"Not that…"

"Is it the fact people questioned his judgment? Shikamaru does not allow anything to cloud his mind that he considers to be troublesome."

* * *

"You're…actually seventeen?"

"Yeah. We don't know why… this occurred." Shikamaru let out a yawn that knowingly caused Batman to twitch in annoyance. "One moment some crap was happening, and now… I'm here. Like this."

Batman was sitting in front of the holographic computer as Shikamaru was leaning against the table. "What was happening prior to the two of you appearing here?"

"…Stuff." Shikamaru shrugged, he looked up at the computer with a look of puzzlement. It was far more advanced than the stuff they have back home. Far more advanced. Just looking at it just makes his head hurt. Too bad for him, Batman had called him mainly to help him figure out how this troublesome stuff works. Normally someone else would do this, but the Dark Knight took note of Shikamaru's intelligence and plans on using it for the Team's and the League's advantage. "Just… Lots of stuff."

"Withholding information isn't part of the deal."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, he shifted a bit to feel his pouch back where it should be along with his tanto and chakra blades. Fortunately for him, a robotic voice had announced someone arrived at the Cave. He looked over to see Superman had arrived and went directly towards Batman's direction.

"Batman we have a…Oh, hey Shikamaru." Superman waved nervously at the former teen now preteen, which was still unbeknownst to him. He had heard that Batman that the man had just given back potentially deadly weapons. From what he had also heard, Batman had just taken the tools and walked off with them. Afterward, after handing them to Shikamaru the two seemed to… well, they were still not getting along, but more civil. Still, it still terrifies him as he fears the kid might do harm to himself. "How are you? Are you settling in?"

"No." Shikamaru deadpanned, he was already warned of Superman's 'boy scout' attitude and all that troublesome crap. What he thought to be a decent man only being some asshole when it comes to Superboy, now officially named Conner Kent. "I'm going to look for Superboy, he asked if I wanted to train with him. It'll be a drag but there's no one else that wanted to train with him right now that isn't Lee."

Shikamaru ignored how Superman twitched uncomfortably under his gaze, and it only worsened as the Nara gaze turned into a glare. Without saying another word, Shikamaru walked off to look for Conner. He really needed to look for the guy to train with him. Black Canary had asked him to teach the guy calming techniques. Mainly to go cloud watching. Something in that nature.

Once Shikamaru was out of sight, Batman turned his sights on Superman who looked like he wanted to run off. Superman glared back at the Bat. "Don't say it."

Batman swiveled his chair to face the computer. "Told you so."

* * *

"Have you thought up of your codename yet?" Conner grumbled, it has been over an hour since he and Shikamaru sat on the edge of the hanger to stare out at the clouds. He could no longer deal with the silence and decided to make some sort of small talk.

Shikamaru opened an eye to looked over at Conner. "No. Too troublesome."

"At this rate, we'll have to call you that."

"…Maybe. Have you talked to Superman?"

"No."

"Do you want me to mess with him?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to mess with him? I may not be like my troublemaker of a friend, but I can think up of ways of getting back at people that annoy me. I'll have Lee help me."

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Takes place during "Downtime."

-.-.-

"What did you do to him?"

"Stuff.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just… stuff…"

"Conner… what did Shikamaru do to Superman?"

"You don't want to know. He told me, and I saw what he did. You don't want to know." Conner stated, he glanced over at Shikamaru and restrained himself from shivering in fear. For someone that considers everything troublesome, he knows how to pull off intricate plans. Extremely intricate plans… "You just don't want to know."

* * *

"Superman is temporarily out of commission for the time being…" Batman made it a point to stare down at Shikamaru as he said this. The now again twelve-year-old let out a yawn, not even caring what he did to the alien superhero. He then turned his attention to Superboy. "Once he comes back, he made it a point to finally take you on as his apprentice."

'Mission…success.'

* * *

"Why aren't you out there with them, Insight?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his 'Superhero' name. Insight. Someone from the team picked it out for him after he considered it too troublesome to come up with a codename. He couldn't call himself after an animal, Kid Flash stated it wouldn't work considering the lack of motif. They went ahead with the suggestion without his permission and was dubbed as such. Now back to the original question. "I broke my arm emotionally blackmailing Superman."

"…Will, you ever going to tell anyone how you actually broke your arm?"

Insight swiveled his chair around to come face to face with Martian Manhunter. When Manhunter saw the cast on the preteen, he simply blinked and wondered if he actually told the truth. Considering he can't the young boy's mind, it is… rather difficult to figure out what going on in there in the first place.

"Batman still doesn't trust me yet to not kill anyone but he trusts me enough to man things from here." Insight motioned to the holographic computer with his good arm. Images of the Team fighting against Clayface covered every screen. "No matter what strategy I throw at them to use, it isn't good if their minds are in the clouds."

"Explain."

Insight swiveled the chair once more so that he was facing the computers. "Aqualad, despite the fact showing tremendous leadership skills, his mind is elsewhere. Questioning himself, does he belong here or back at Atlantis. Robin… he's fighting to prove his worth. He may have what it takes, but he's still young and not mature enough to see that he's proved it time and time again. Kid Flash… he may act like an idiot like Green Beast, but within him, there's something more. The only thing holding him back is his insecurity. What it is, I have yet to have all the information on him to have a full analysis. Artemis, she wants to prove to everyone she can make it on the Team and that she's isn't like her father."

"How did-"

"Batman shouldn't have trusted me fully with the computers."

"…Noted. Continue."

"Miss. Martian… she's too eager to please and still unfamiliar on how to interact with the others. She's trying but it shows with her work. She does, however, work rather well with Superboy. With brings me to him… Where do I start with him…? I dare say, Rock Lee, is doing wonders for him."

"What is your weakness? You seem to know your teammate's weaknesses, could you recognize your own?" Manhunter asked the youth earnestly. He watched as Insight closed his eyes and seemed to scour through his mind for an answer. The Martian swore just for the slightest moment, he could see into Insight's mind.

The memory showed a battlefield, an army going up against what seems to be a plant like a monster, on top of said monster are two men that are pulling the supposed string of said monster. Within the army in charged to take them down is an older Shikamaru just heard the last words from his father.

Another memory is of a man dying in Shikamaru's arms and the teen crying out and promising to look after his teacher's child. The scene changed to the same man alive once more, Shikamaru and his teammates having to go up against him for the last time before releasing his soul once more.

"Excuse me for a moment, Beast, remember the Exams?" Insight stated through the earpiece, he got a confirmation when Green Beast blurred out of sight. "Aqualad, electrocute him the moment Beast gives you an opening, everyone else keeps watch and get out of the way once that moment comes."

"Exams?"

"…Too troublesome to explain."

* * *

It was safe to say, despite the fact they defeated the villain it was still felt like a massive loss. Insight was only supposed to observe the fight, put in advice here and there, or get in contact with someone from the League in case they needed more help. No. The preteen, or was it, teen, gave them the plan to defeat Clayface the moment before Batman arrived to do the job for them.

Things only got worse for one when Batman requested to talk to Aqualad alone and excused everyone to head home. Still… good day?

"He, sir-thinks-a lot, had a plan, why didn't he say anything in the first place." Artemis grumbled just loud enough for everyone in Miss. Martian's ship could hear.

"Insight was only there to call for emergency. He gave us advice…which not all of us took to begin with." Aqualad stated as he entered the ship. He looked around to see that everyone looked completely exhausted, except for Green Beast. "Next time, we will have to heed his words in combat."

* * *

"We need to talk."

Robin looked over to see Shikamaru at the entrance of his designated room at the Cave. He and the others had just arrived, and they were going their own way for the day. He, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad will be leaving while Green Beast, Insight, Miss. Martian and Superboy are staying behind doing whatever. The Boy Wonder had hoped he won't be facing Insight anytime soon, he still hasn't exactly gotten over what occurred in their first meeting each other. "On what? How did you get in my room?"

"Batman." Insight stated in a blunt tone, he walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. There was just enough light in the room to produce the bare minimum to still be able to see. Robin quickly began to realize this the moment he was in the same room as Insight. Contrary to what many believe, he and Insight never really 'talked' about what occurred that night.

Insight shrugs it off in his troublesome attitude, showing no apology. True that Robin been through a lot of similar situations but that time just… it was the first actual time he felt death was near. Batman wasn't coming to save him.

That and it irks Robin to no end how this… the new guy just come into the picture and jus-

"Look. I am not going to sugar coat this. If you were being hunted down back where I'm from… depending on which country, they either bring you in in a bloody bag or just barely alive to torture information out of you." Insight stated, all the while not even changing his expression or his tone of voice. "Imagine myself, after dealing with so much troublesome crap and having unknowns after me… I went on survival mode."

"I… How different is your world from ours?"

"We don't have people running around in their underwear like here. Well… there was that one time I was dared to take Naruto and Kiba's clothing…and then there's the whole onesie's thing Lee wears… Oh, Kami… What a drag…"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, unless you want to lose a couple of brain cells or have the highest need to pull your eyes out of your skull… where was I going with this?"

"How different your world is from this one."

"Right… That reminds me… Batman is looking for you."

* * *

Shikamaru and Rock Lee had planned to scout out the area of the Cave, however, the both of them could sense they were being followed and ditched that idea. It would be too much of a hassle if they ditched the stalker then it would arise problems so…

"What should we do now, Shikamaru?"

"You could always train?"

"I am still waiting until the new training equipment comes in for me to use and you are still recovering from when you broke your arm on purpose."

"Right… We could always go cloud watching on top of the cave? Mental training exercise."

"Hm… Guy-Sensei has been telling me to do so such a thing! If I cannot do this then I wil-"

"Lee…shut up."

* * *

Superman finally felt well enough to return to his superhero work. After spending some time with Ma and Pa on the farm, he felt well enough after seeing the things he saw. As he flew over Mount Justice, he nearly got a heart attack. There was Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee walking up straight on the mountain. They were not climbing, they were walking up straight as they headed up towards the top of the mountain.

Superman inwardly twitched, taking in a deep breath he turned around and headed back to the farm. Maybe he'll call Lois to come down for a visit.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

Takes place during "Bereft."

* * *

Panic. Complete panic.

Shikamaru knew something was terribly wrong when he was no longer helping with the reconstruction of the village and going over what was needed to be done for the upcoming war, instead, he was in the middle of a desert. He had walked through the desert that surrounded Suna multiple times and this wasn't it. If that wasn't a problem, it was the fact he's a twelve-year-old again and the fact he's carrying more equipment than the usual.

It was becoming rather annoying an…who the hell is that?

Looking down from a cliff, Shikamaru saw a kid his age wearing a get up that looks just as ridiculous as Guy-sensei and Lee's green jumpsuits. By the looks of it, the kid is just as confused as he is and then when Shikamaru saw what appeared on the kid's wrist, an advanced form of technology he had never seen before. That wasn't really got his attention, it was the fact a map appeared.

A map which Shikamaru did not even recognize… what a drag.

* * *

"Don't worry… I will get us out of here…" Green Beast muttered under his breath as he carried an unconscious Aqualad on his back. The last six months have been a complete whirlwind for him and everyone else. The mission went wrong the moment they stepped off Miss. Martian's ship. They were immediately attacked, and one by one, they were taken to who knows where. Every time Beast finds one and takes them to a safe location, to only return to find them gone or being kidnapped again by the enemy.

It was just a stroke of luck when Beast managed to arrive on time to help Aqualad defeat a group of those oddly dressed men before the teen collapsed due to his injuries. Now to find the others… but first… maybe a nap…

* * *

"…and pressing that button will bring up a map. Hm… yours seems to be similar to mine, but simpler to use." Robin mused as he looked over his temporary teammate. It was a tense start for the both of them but once the Boy Wonder caught sight of a glove the other preteen was wearing as it was reminiscent to one he had on wearing. The only difference is that he's only wearing one on his left arm and fingerless. Once Robin poked around the glove and saw it was similar to his own and how it had Batman's mark on it, and it was then he saw the other guy was good news. "By the looks of it… You go by, Insight? Hm… cool name."

"Thanks…I guess. Do you have any clue what's going on? I'm drawing up blanks." Insight took off his hood and proceeded to put his hair in his typical hairstyle. At least he had hairbands with him as his typical leather band is nowhere to be seen.

"What's your last memory?"

"Helping my father herd the deer that surrounded our home."

"Ah… Well… that's helpful. Look, we have the same location marked on our GPS. Let's head out there."

"Whatever…"

"You're not very enthusiastic about anything, aren't you?"

"It's in my nature… and considering our current predicament…"

"Touché."

* * *

Later that night…

Insight, Shikamaru, at least it's better than Pineapple Head as Robin had started to name him, stood outside the tent as Robin looked inside. There was still enough light coming from the moon to cast shadows but not enough to make Insight comfortable. Instead of doing the usual of permanently taking down the henchmen, he had to knock them out. Now, nothing out of the ordinary but he'll do whatever it is to get through this night.

"Time to go!" Robin ran out of the tent while he threw a couple of Batarang's into the tent, which quickly enveloped with smoke.

"What a drag." Insight grumbled to himself as he followed Robin out of the camp, but it seemed more and more guards seemed to be arriving to apprehend them. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the enemy had unfamiliar weapons that seemed far more dangerous than they seem. "We need to make a run for it!"

"I know!" Robin called back to him, then a flash red caught his eye and he couldn't be even more relieved. All the enemies were down for the count and appeared Kid Flash in front of him and Insight. "Kid!"

"Robin! Finally! Someone I… who's the chick?" Kid pointed at Insight, who's hair was let loose from its restraint.

"I'm a dude."

Insight blinked, that was the first time he ever used that word and he had no clue where he heard it before. This is going to annoy him now. Dude… hm…

* * *

Insight looked around Miss. Martian's mindscape created in his mind. It took the Martian a while in order for her to probe his mind and even then, it was becoming increasingly difficult the more he thought. Now he had to remember all the times he trained with Ino to fully allow her to take over his mind. Still, he has to remember, or better yet, not remember details that occurred in the last six months. Who knows what he forgot during that time and he doesn't need the others seeing his secrets?

"You're thinking again, Insight."

"Sorry."

* * *

Everything was going alright when it came to the last sixth months of their lives during this messed up mission. Along with some details with the Team, being a Team, being friends or something of that nature.

Then, it shifted. All due to the fact someone started to think again…

* * *

"Wake up…"

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"Let me…."

Smack!

"I'M SORRY TENTEN!" Green Beast sprung up from his slumber when he felt a slap to his face. He opened his eyes to see Insight staring down at him while he put his hand in his jacket's pocket. Looking around to see that the Team was there with him minus Superboy. "Where is Superboy? Is everyone alright?"

"How much do you remember? Do you remember anything that occurred in the last six months?"

"I do." Green Beast took note of everyone's behavior. They made it rather obvious in his opinion they were avoiding him and Insight. There posture, defensive and ready to make a move. But mostly they are weary or… is that remorse? "What is wrong?"

"We'll talk about it once this mission is over."

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

Takes place after "Bereft."

* * *

It was one thing to hear something first hand but being told of a story that seemed farfetched than what was being told. Then it becomes a little too real seeing it first hand, even if it's seeing it through memories that hold so much emotion attached to it. Once the Team, minus Aqualad and Superboy, regained their memories of the last six months, they accidentally saw more than anticipated from one of them.

Shikamaru felt a massive heartache as he tried to lose his mind in the clouds. Rehearing his father's last words, having to kill Asuma once again, and so much crap that it has the Nara cursing his name. Memories of the war just kept flooding into his mind, thinking over what he could have done better to save more lives and so on.

It was becoming quite problematic as the others were at odds on how to approach him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Shikamaru looked up to see Robin dressed out of his uniform and into his civilian clothing. "Leaving?"

"I have school tomorrow. Still, have to make an appearance out on this world…" Robin ended lamely when he saw Shikamaru close his eyes and seemed to ignore him. He let out a sigh and wondered how to go about with what he wanted to say to the older kid. "Do you want to hang out later? Out of the Cave?"

"…as civilians?"

"…Yeah…"

"Convince Rock Lee to join us."

* * *

Rock Lee tugged on his dark green t-shirt that was part of his civilian clothing. He's wearing a dark-green shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath, orange shorts, long green socks, and green sneakers. He guided Shikamaru towards the location they were supposed to meet with Robin, in his civilian guise. It would be interesting to see who it is behind the mask.

Looking behind him, Lee saw Shikamaru begrudgingly following him. The younger Shinobi is wearing a black t-shirt with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath, long gray pants and leather boots. His hair is tied up in its usual style and had a wristwatch on his left arm that looked oddly familiar to Lee, he just couldn't put a finger on it from where. "Shikamaru, thoughts?"

"There are too many risks to this."

"I was under the impression you already figured their identities? From all that time, you spent on that… uh... competent-"

"Computer. I'm more surprised at how people are so…gullible. What a drag…"

Lee looked around the area and could recognize it from the time he had spent previously in Gotham. It was the wealthier part of the city and it far different than the dark slums that seemed to be crawling with evildoers. It was odd to meet with Robin at such area, even if it is to have witnessed around, it's only to add on to his actual identity. However, considering Shikamaru had managed to figure out everyone's identity is still something Lee has trouble figuring out. "How did you figure it out…?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru looked at a limo that was pulling up to him and Lee. He raised an eyebrow when one of the back windows rolled down to reveal Robin but is now wearing what appears to be a school uniform and not wearing sunglasses.

"Get in."

* * *

There was only so much patience one has until the smell of blood once again reaches their nose.

In a dark lit room, mask individuals cowered away from the center of the room as their supposed leader is suspended into the air by a mass of sand. Standing in the middle of the room is a child that is no older than twelve, fair skin, short auburn hair, and lack of pupil's green eyes and eyebrows. Black rings around his eyes seemed to give him a haunting appearance, more so than usual and the tattoo on his forehead seemed to offset everything once it was figured out what it meant.

"I've killed men for far less and far more."

"Then do it. Kill me."

Without another word, the audible crunch filled the entire room and blood splattered everywhere. It caused all the other occupants to cringe away or looked away in disgust. There were a few that took in great delight at the sight before them.

* * *

"I have never been able to, how would you put it... put under a trance?" Rock Lee explained as he ate away at his ice cream, while he was sitting on a bench along with Shikamaru and Dick Grayson. They were sitting just far enough from everyone in the park but just close to no make themselves look odd to the public.

"We suspect it has to do with the fact he is incapable of fully using chakra." Shikamaru explained, he had gotten an icicle opposed to an ice cream cone the other had gotten. "I tried to put him under a trance, out teachers tried to put him in a trance... professionals tried to do the same. Nothing."

"That... could work in our favor." Dick mused under his breath, he peeked over to see his teammates were lost in their own minds as they watched a bunch of kids play on the jungle gym. "Could... Could you guys tell me about your upbringing? I'm asking this for me, not for him.

Shikamaru snorted, he leaned back on the bench so that Lee did not have to crane his neck to face Dick. He continued to eat his treat while his friend talked about his own childhood. It did, however, bring a different perspective of life to him though. Unlike Lee, Shikamaru grew up with both parents, born into a clan that has a high standing in the village, fully capable of using chakra and the only time he was treated any different was when he became friends with those the village considered to be a pariah.

Which in turn Shikamaru helped with the occasionally prank here and there to cheer up his friends. How no one found out he's the actual perpetrator, is beyond him.

"From then on, I trained under Guy-sensei to become a shinobi that solely uses tai-jutsu!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he felt the unbreakable sunset jutsu came at full blast from Lee. He didn't bother to save Dick, might as well have him live and learn. Live and learn.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Takes place during "Targets."

* * *

"School?"

"Didn't they have schools back in your dimension?"

"It varied. We had two types of school, one designed for shinobi and the other for civilians. We both went to the former, depending on how well or horrible you did, it varied on how long you stay." Insight grumbled as he meddled with his civilian clothing.

"I started the Academy when I was eight. I wouldn't have graduated without Guy-sensei's interference on having the academy having me take a different version of the final test." Green Beast eyes lit up into flames at the memory of his graduation from the Academy. Years of humiliation and constant training to finally have someone who encouraged him and taking him under his wing to become a stupendous Shinobi that has mastery in Tai-Jutsu.

"How about you, Pineapple-Head?"

Insight opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, waiting for his answer. He grumbled under his breath while he thought over his answer. "What?"

"How long did you stay at this… academy?" Robin asked, looking at him expectantly. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"I failed every test I took. I ditched the majority of the time, helped a friend with a couple of pranks with the fellow dead lasts… and I didn't really care for it. I spent the majority of my training at home with the clan. I found what was being taught in the academy to be too much of a drag…"

"You failed…every test…I call bull." Artemis snorted, she raised an eyebrow towards Insight's direction.

"It was too much of a drag to pick up a pencil…" Insight shrugged, not really caring what they were thinking about him. "People didn't take me too seriously until… well… stuff happened. Got promoted… it's been too much of a drag."

"You are being too modest, Insight!" Green Beast waved off his friend's indifference. He then went on Insight's reputation. "Shikamaru Nara has an IQ of over 200. 200! He was the first of us that got a promotion from genin to chunin on his first try. He's been assigned to lead teams onto missions, take higher ranking missions, and…I said too much didn't I?"

Green Beast avoided Insight's stare, once again, he let out too many cats out of the bag.

"Could you explain it to us how rankings work?" Aqualad asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping on any sort of boundaries.

"Tch… rankings in terms of missions go hand in the hand of the shinobi's own rank…"

* * *

Rock Lee sat on a wooden crate, chatting away as he watched Conner worked on a bike. Apparently today he, Conner, M'gann, and Shikamaru were going to start their first day of school at a local school. Apparently, they still have to act like normal kids and that included going to school. Lee is excited to see how different schooling here compared back at the Academy. He and Shikamaru are going to middle school while the other two are going to high school.

Meaning, it left Lee and Shikamaru alone at a different location…

Lee already had to deal with hearing the Nara complain about having to go back to school. From what he heard throughout the many complaints, it was mostly about how he already had to return back to the academy in order to get to where he was and needed to learn every inch of the Nara Encyclopedia of Medical Knowledge. About not even halfway through, Lee mused him out.

"I am excited to go to school! I'm going to make friends, learn new things and so many things!"

* * *

Dressed in civilian clothing, Lee and Shikamaru stood in front of Happy Harbor Middle School alongside with their supposed guardian. It was Martian Manhunter in his human guise, he turned his attention to the preteen and teen. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Shikamaru muttered with a shrug, he slung over a gray rucksack over his shoulders and headed inside towards the school with a file in hand. He was quickly followed by Lee, who gave, 'Mr. Jones' a thumb's up in agreement. Lee had on an orange and green backpack that seemed to be filled with who knows what. "Come on Lee… I need a nap."

"Shikamaru, you took a nap on the drive up here." Lee responded, walking alongside the Nara.

"Meh…"

Walking through the middle the school, the two could immediately tell they were being watched by fellow students, parents and so on. Their backstory is something simple and enough to ensure no one double question them.

"You two must be the transfer students from Japan? Welcome, welcome~"

* * *

Rock Lee tightly gripped his backpack to himself as he walked down the hallway to his next class. He felt like he was right back at the academy, not even before he said his name before the class classified him as a freak for his appearance and his form of talking. Normally he would allow such pity insults to roll off his shoulders, but children could be so… hurtful. It only reminded him of a time he assumed to be over and now it seemed he was repeating his own personal nightmare.

Slam!

Lee allowed his body to relax and play the part as someone pushed him against a row of lockers. He looked over to see several students that were in his class surrounding him, all of them jeering at him.

"If it isn't the new kid, what a complete freak!"

"Total fashion disaster!"

"Look at those… eyebrows! They look like caterpillars!"

Just like back at the academy…

* * *

Shikamaru resisted the urge to fall asleep as the teacher lectured on and on about how he shouldn't see during class and yada, yada, yada… The first-period subject, history. The Nara knows his history, but that's his world history…not this world history. The teacher seemed he's going to place a target on his back for his anger and the once again twelve-year-old is going to make it his personal mission to make the old man regret that decision.

"I came from a different country…how do you expect me to know about your' own county's history in the first place?"

"Emo kid got sass." Someone snide from the back of the class, it caused a couple of giggles and laughs from everyone else.

"What a drag…"

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Takes place after "Targets," but before, "Terrors."

* * *

Insight typed away on the computer, typing up report after report for the Team. Everyone was doing their own thing and resting up after a day filled with… well, to Insight, it was all a drag. Going to that school is a complete waste of time and too much of a drag. It was going to the academy but ten times as worse. It was evident that he and Green Beast became the target of annoying brats and bothersome teachers of harassment and other crap.

Oh, Insight wasn't complaining or crying about it. He had seen this sort of behavior towards his friends, and that would not give them justice if he starts griping about it. He'll just have to channel his devious side to get back at them down the line…

"…Hm…" Insight hummed to himself as he came across an article on Belle Reve Penitentiary. It was about some…oh, kami. He clicked through the photos that were part of the article that made him groan inwardly. "Gaara… you're here too?"

"Friend of yours?"

Insight turned around to see Martian Manhunter appearing next to him. He didn't bother to answer the Justice League member as he continued to go through the article. The article primarily talked about how this dark cult attempted to summon some demon from another world. Although they did not summon the demon they wanted, they summoned something far worse.

Far, far worse. All of the cult members were all killed and details on how they were killed were too gruesome for the public to know. However, it is stated that the cult was the main suspects of possible murders and kidnappings. The writer writes on how the police found bodies that were not part of the massacre but of the ritual to summon the supposed demon.

Another article talked about how they were contacted by the police to identify remains that came from that massacre mentioned in the other article. This only seemed to confirm the investigator's suspicions of the cult being behind the murders and kidnappings.

The latest article, in this case, shows how the culprit of the murder of the cult seemed to be a twelve-year-old boy that was being anything less than human as he was being forced into a collar that supposed suppressed his meta-human abilities. There were plans on taking him to Belle Reve until further investigation, but Insight knew even if the investigation was over, they still planned on keeping him in there.

"How dangerous is he?"

"Considering there isn't a body trail and at large right now, harmless."

"Harmless."

"…You have to know him to understand the joke."

* * *

Gaara gave everyone that attempted to get close to him his notorious death stare. It has been some time since he was stuck in this prison and he was starting to regret turning himself in, in the first place. He had a very, very, small hope that perhaps he will end up meeting up with someone from his universe.

No dice.

Despite the fact he was forced into a collar that was supposed to suppress his 'powers,' Gaara could only inwardly snort at the notion of powers. It doesn't work on him, and the only reason he's staying where he mainly has to do with the fact…

Where the hell is, he going to go? What sort of place is this? Is anyone else he knows also here in this personal hell?

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Considering that the fact the only source of information is coming from television that seems to bring more chaos after seeing the superheroes taking down villains day by day. From time to time, Gaara would pay attention to what's on, and one time he swore he saw two familiar figures through the glass screen.

One could just be his mind playing games with him but the other… there is no way his mind is playing games with him at this point. Gaara knew for a fact that Green Beast is Rock Lee. There is no way that is someone else, fashion disaster, caterpillar eyebrows, and speed… such speed.

Now to figure out a way to get of here…

* * *

Green Beast and Insight watched from the shadows as Miss Martian and Superboy were assigned an undercover mission to Belle Reve. After receiving instructions from Batman, Manhunter stepped in with a second task.

Green Beast brow's furrowed as he watched the green-skinned alien tapped on a button and a picture of Gaara appeared. At the sight of a twelve-year-old Gaara made Beast do a double take at the sight before him. He looked just as sleep deprived like the day, he first met him and… bloodthirsty.

"Insight informed us that this is one of their comrades. If possible, contact him and inform him of the whereabouts of Insight and Green Beast. We will do everything we can to get him out once the time comes."

"…Is his name Gaara?" Superboy asked, recognizing the figure from his friend's supposed tall tales.

"Who?" Miss. Martian whispered to Superboy.

"Yes… I assume Green Beast informed you of him?"

"You can say that."

Insight tugged on Green Beast before making a quick exit. Green Beast followed after several moments of hesitation, he wanted to know more but knew it was useless at this point. This wasn't their mission, but it will be if it meant having to get their friend out of prison.

* * *

"He's young."

"I believe he's a perfect age."

"Could be. What did you find out about him?"

"Nothing. There are no records in any system we came across and he's not telling us anything."

"Could he be an asset to the project?"

"Positively."

Amanda Waller looked out a thick bullet and metal human proof glass that overlooked the gym of Belle Reve. Her target sitting alone in the corner of the room, staring ahead of him yet still looked like he was staring at nothing. "Bring him to my office."

"Of course."

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

Set during "Terrors."

* * *

Amanda Waller, for the first time in years, felt genuine fear. The kid, more like a monster incarnate, Gaara is what nightmares are made up of. It was clear in his eyes that he had not only seen but been through experiences that would make grown men fall to their knees and lose their sanity. When she took up this job to not only protect her country but also the world, Waller knew she had to forgo her emotions to do her job.

Today, in the longest time, is the day Waller felt she had met her match. Gaara spoke as if he lived far longer than he appears to be, through his eyes, she could see that he could very well kill anyone and hold no remorse. Of course, Waller had talked down individuals that would give anyone that sort of horrible sense of outright killer intent. This time, this little demon makes everyone else feel like a small child trying to intimidate someone three times their size with no success.

With that in mind, Waller was somehow forced to invite Gaara into the Suicide Squad, in his own terms and so on and so forth. Now, even if it was the original intention to force him to join the squad in the first place... but in her terms. Not on his.

In the end, Waller had managed to get a sand wielding twelve-year-old that has a very high body count.

* * *

Gaara knew the moment the Terror Twins stepped into the prison, they were not whom they made out to be. If the two were back at his world, the two would have been killed on the spot for their pathetic attempt of espionage.

Even so, is it his problem?

No.

It's not.

Including that supposed secret attempt of escaping this place by the ice users. Gaara just bargained his way out of here and none of this is his business.

'To be honest... I could leave this place without anyone even knowing. The collar they forced me to put on isn't doing anything...' Gaara mused to himself, he sat in the far corner of the gym where all the prisoners are set to... whatever it is, it seems to be rather pointless to him. If one of them attempts to get close to him, Gaara would glare at them long enough for them to understand he would rather be left alone. There was, of course, someone that attempts to manhandle him, as this place is mainly for adults and not... someone of his current structure. That was met with Gaara being questioned on their whereabouts, as they seemingly disappeared without a single trace. Since he made sure nothing was connected back to him, in one way or another, nothing could be done. As much as he hates killing, the redhead is willing to make an exception for those in here... many of them have very horrible reasons for being in here in the first place any-

Gaara blinked a couple of times when one of the Terror Twins leaned against the wall near him. It was obvious the other guy looked uncomfortable but managed to perfect the glare to warn off anyone with a single stare.

"Kazekage..." Tommy Terror stated under his breath, just low enough for only Gaara to hear.

Gaara did not make any notion he heard the title, the only thing he did is take in a short break from his nose. In just a low of a whisper, he responded back. "Who sent you."

"Green Beast sent us."

"...Don't make me kill you..."

"Er..." Tommy nearly toppled over at Gaara's words. He quickly collected himself before anyone could see it occur. "Your proxy commander sent me?"

"...That I believe."

* * *

It took a good month for Insight to fully figure out how to hack computers and whatever else it is called. Another week to learn to cover his tracks, and only a day to hack the Justice League database. It was rather amusing to compare it to hacking into personal files of government officials, CEO's, and a bunch of people that are under the eye of the League for one reason or another.

Like...

Lex Luthor

Amanda Waller

Ra's al Ghul

General Zod

Brainiac

And some old hag named Granny Goodness.

Very weird names.

Anyway... one of the files he found connected to Amanda Waller piqued Insight's interest.

Suicide Squad...

"What do we have here..."

* * *

Gaara watched from the shadows as Waller is being escorted out of her now the former's office. Apparently, that prison break went perfectly wrong and the end result came out in his favor. As he suspected, the Terror Twins, Miss. Martian and Superboy as they are actually known to be, the two were just here to figure out why so many similar powered villains had allowed themselves to be taken in so easily. The two had disappeared during the chaos and he suspects they are on their way back to base as their mission is now complete.

With that in mind, Gaara shifted into the sand and made his way out of the prison. The only thing that was left behind is that collar that was supposed to suppress his abilities. Everything is going to plan.

* * *

Waller sat in the back of a black car as it drove away from that blasted prison. As much she hated being fired from being a warden, at least now she could focus on other projects... speaking of projects...

"I'll have everything set up once we arrive at the location."

"Understood."

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

Set during "Homefront."

* * *

"A mole? Could be possible." Insight stated as he, Aqualad, and Red Tornado go over the possibility of a mole in the Team. He turned around in his seat to face the mainframe and began to type away. His arm was now in an arm brace, no longer in a cast. Several profiles began to pop up on the holographic screen. "The most obvious ones are Green Beast and me. We are the unknowns and have no connections to anyone here whatsoever. Then there's Superboy… We still don't know what else Cadmus did to him and what they still have planned for him down the road. Robin has the know how to get through the databases without leaving a trace. Miss. Martian has telepathic abilities; she could easily rearrange our minds to fit what she wants us to know. As for you Aqualad-" Shikamaru looked over at Aqualad to see him staring at him with a look of shock. He then looked over at Red Tornado to just see the robot keeping its gaze on the screen. "Anyone could be a mole. It doesn't matter how close or how connected to the Team or League."

"Speaking from experience?"

Memories of the first meeting Kabuto came to the forefront of Shikamaru's mind. Along with several others but that was in the past and this is now. "You could say that. In my line of work, you could never be too cautious otherwise you or someone close will end up dead. Not pretty."

"You did not mention Artemis." Red Tornado mentioned.

"I'm more worried about you than the troublesome blonde."

* * *

Shikamaru and Lee wondered around Happy Harbor, they were not supposed to be back at the cave by the late afternoon. They were using this time to survey the town that was near the cave and to get away from it all. Right now, they were looking around the shopping area. It was nothing like the one back home. Everything seems so impersonal here, sure the place is busy with people running about, and the exhaust fumes were not helping either.

"Shikamaru, what did you, Kaldur, and Red Tornado talked about this morning?" Lee asked as they walked into a small market.

"They believe there could be a possible mole in the Team." Shikamaru waited for a small family to walk pass them before he answered.

Lee's eyebrow's shot up. "Do you believe there is a mole?"

Shikamaru shrugged but did not comment any further on the subject. Far as he knew, no one on the team is the mole. Sure, many of them have backgrounds that could possibly lead them down that path. Plus, he believes the mole isn't even part of the Team. Eh, either way, right now it's not his problem. Right now, his main problem is getting in contact with a certain redhead. "What a drag… we still need to get in contact with Gaara."

"M'gann and Conner said he disappeared when Walker was escorted out of the prison." Shikamaru eyes narrowed when he saw shifty character down the aisle. They kept sneaking looks back at him and Lee when they assumed the two boys were not looking. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Yosh! Let's get curry!"

"No."

"It will help us regain our youth!"

"Troublesome."

* * *

Eight-year-old, Larson Mason gripped the note in his pocket tightly. He kept trailing behind those older kids for what seemed like forever. All he had to do is give them the note and he'll get fifty dollars. Why did he have to give them a note? He doesn't know or care, the person that had him to this task looked too scary to forgo the task.

Following the older boys into a small restaurant, he slipped into the buys customers and sat in a bench as he watched the other boys look at the menus. One of the servers blocked his view with a trolley suddenly, causing the eight-year-old to lose track of his target. Once the server was gone, so were the older boys. The sensation of someone sitting next to him fell over Larson, causing him to turn around to see the emo looking kid giving him the side eye.

Larson was about to start panicking when the older kid placed a hand on top of his head causing him to freeze.

"Don't panic, act natural, and keep your gaze forward." Shikamaru whispered just loud enough for only for the brat to hear him. It took several minutes for the kid to calm himself down before he is able to say or do anything else. "Why were you following us."

"I-I-I wa-was su-supp-p-posed to give you s-something." Larson stuttered out, he reached into his pocket to pull out the note, but shock went through him as the note was no longer there. He snapped his head over and realized he was now alone. 'What the…'

* * *

Rock Lee walked down the street, munching on a corndog and a hotdog. It was decided they were going to get food on the food cart at the corner of the street. He didn't acknowledge when Shikamaru appeared and walking in step with him. The Nara silently munched on a hotdog of his own. The two of them continued on their way, where? Who knows, they just needed a place where they were out of the eyes of everyone around them.

* * *

Gaara glared at the _adults_ that were part of… Task Force X, or as it is better known as the Suicide Squad. This group of individuals is supposed to be compared to the Akatsuki. The comparison is… laughable. It was clear none of them were taking him seriously as an opponent, let alone a comrade. From what he was told, minus Rick Flag, all the others are criminals who were given a shot of shortening their multi-life sentences by doing missions, that or get killed.

Such a life…

Well, from what Gaara picked up, Deadshot is doing it for the money and for his daughter. The man had planned everything out that on the off chance that if he gets killed, that the girl will be provided for. What the redhead would have given to see that dealing between Deadshot and Waller.

Sand shot around Gaara, protecting him from a flying projectile that was directed towards him. He looked up to see the one dubbed Captain Boomerang, arm extended out showing he was the one that threw a boomerang at him with what appeared to have a serrated edge to it.

While maintaining eye contact with Captain Boomerang, Gaara controlled his sand to crush the weapon and allowed it remains to fall to the ground.

"Crickey, he didn't even flinch."

Gaara ignored the whispers, he pulled out a communication device Waller had assigned for him. It was a rather odd thing, but it did the job. Considering he just received a text from an unknown number.

**_-The brat nearly peed himself._ **

Gaara showed no reaction to the text, nor when the other occupants questioned who he was communication with. He commanded his sand to cover the screen when one of the adults attempted to peak a look at what he was doing. Gaara stood up from the spot where he was sitting in the minimally furnished room. He ignored the calls from the others and Waller's stare as he opened a door that led into a just as an empty room.

Gaara pressed a button to call the person on the other side of the line.

Three rings later…

**_'Is it wise to be communicating in such a manner?'_ **

"Yet you still made communication."

**_'Tch, what a drag… how did you end up in Task Force X?"_ **

"I threatened Waller to get me out of prison in my terms."

**_"Why am I even surprised?"_ **

* * *

Shikamaru watched on a fleeting note burned to a crisp before he and Lee turned to head towards the Cave. It was getting late and the last thing they needed is someone coming out to look for them. Which… is odd considering no one had gotten on contact with them yet. Especially M'gann, she would always call them when they needed to return back to the cave or to know of their whereabouts.

There were no calls today.

"Let's get through the hanger."

"Is something of the matter?"

"I don't know."

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

Set during "Homefront."

* * *

**_All communications to the Cave are down. We are going to investigate, get there as soon as possible._ **

* * *

Shikamaru and Lee hid in the forest that surrounded the Cave. Shikamaru could sense out his teammates, but no one else. This brought worry to him as the only thing he could not trace originally is Red Tornado and there is a prospect that the possibly enemy could be just like him. If there was one thing Nara grew to hate in this new word, its' robots. Massive unknown.

Motioning for Lee to remain quiet before motioning him to follow, Shikamaru lead them towards the back entrance of the hanger. The only other main point of entry of the Cave is via the Zeta-Beam and they were offline. Lucky for them, the hanger was left open and what they saw cause them to go on high alert.

It appeared the entrance into the hanger looked to have been blasted open. The inside of the hanger looks like a battleground, without a second thought, Shikamaru and Lee jumped through. They needed to see if anyone is still alive and figure out what happened while they were gone. It was clear that whoever those unknowns were, they wanted to make a statement. Whatever that statement was, it is still unclear until they could find the others.

Loud crashes could be heard throughout the Cave, causing them to head towards the location. At this point, they knew they were going into everything blind but the risk over took the thought of the state of their teammates. What they saw caused them to react quickly…

* * *

Gaara stared coldly at Rick Flag, while said man stared back at him just as coldly. "They were civilians, we are set to protect not kill them."

"They were a liabiliti-"

Sand quickly enveloped Flag, causing the man to go for a control he had in his belt. The only thing visible on the man is his head and hand that now clung onto a remote control.

This only caused Gaara to grin cruelly at the man. Oh, how many times he had to deal with these types. More than willing to sacrifice everything for the bigger picture. Many of said sacrifices are those they are sworn to protect. "Waller never put one of bombs in my neck. Remember this, I have the ability to kill every single one of you without a second thought and yet I have a conscious."

"Yet you murdered those people in that basement." Flag replied, it was becoming harder to breath for him as the sand slowly tightened around him.

"They murdered children to summon me into this world. I simply repaid the favor." Gaara said with a shrug, this did unnerve some of the other Suicide Squad members. "…and I've killed for far lesser reasons."

Without much of a care, Gaara released Flag from his sand prison, but not before taking all of his weapons and destroying them in the process. "No more killing civilians. If I catch any of you doing so… I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

"Robots… why is it always robots…" Shikamaru watched on as Lee high kicked Red Tornado before he could such the last breath of their teammates. The other robots, all of whom looked similar to Red Tornado took aim at them, but all their eyes flashed in unison. As if someone or something is sending them a message or signal as a moment later, they all flew off.

"That was very unyouthful." Lee called out after the robots. He quickly turned around to look for his teammates to quickly realize what Red Tornado nearly did to them. "Quickly, Shikamaru! Call the League! We must get medical attention!"

"I've already called the moment I was able to." Shikamaru responded, he saw Sphere attempted to wake Conner up. He ran up to M'gann to check on her as it appeared her clothing was scorched. At least she is breathing and not dead. Checking on the others, they were all in the similar state but the one he is more worried over is Kaldur as he, for the most part, relies on water compared to air. "When the hell are the League is going to get here? The Zeta-Beam here alrea…there they are."

Heavy footsteps and air swooshing in the air came with the arriaval of several League members, many of which quickly went to check on the down Team members. Shikamaru looked over to see Batman actually running towards Robin. 'So, he does have a heart?'

"What happened?" Batman questioned, not taking his gaze off Robin.

"Lee and I have been at the Happy Harbor for the majority of the day. We quickly came back we were unable to get in contact with anyone here." Shikamaru explained. He watched on as his teammates were quickly carried over to the medical room as it was one of the few places left undamaged. "We contacted you guys before we headed over here. We got her to see Red Tornado turning against the Team."

"…Understood."

* * *

Waller really did not like Gaara but knew he is a massive asset to the Task Force X. His abilities made the impossible possible, he has been able to get into places where no one else has been able to before. The only drawback that caused everyone to scratch their head in confusion, is the fact Gaara retains his humanity. He is incapable of killing those he deems as redeemable or innocent. Nothing innocent when it comes to individuals that know too much as it is.

Talking to Flag earlier left her wondering if she actually made a deal with a demon. At this point, she felt like she made one and is unable to back out of it. Gaara has the ability to kill anyone who he has his sights on without a second care. The scary part is that he isn't afraid to kill anyone on the Task Force, he already killed someone and is on well on his way to kill another at this point.

"You really need to find better people for this team."

* * *

"Everything that was even remotely electronic was down during the attack." Shikamaru scanned through the computer in hopes of looking for anything that could help them figure out what happened to the Team. Batman stood next to him, keep a close on whatever footage that was recorded and it was minimal at best. "The only thing that was recorded is towards the end when Red Tornado comes into the picture. Look at this…"

A holographic image popped to show the clip of one of the robots sent out an electronic zap out to Red Tornado that resulted with his eyes to glow and attacking the Team. The rest of the video continued on with the arrival of Lee and Shikamaru. "Before they ran away, their eyes light up. Could be possible that someone is controlling them and told them to run."

"What else?" Batman asked, he could see how Shikamaru kept staring at Red Tornado and the other robots.

Shikamaru didn't need to glance around to make sure they were alone. Everyone is either trying to clean up the mess, are with the Team or just avoiding Batman in general. "He isn't the mole. The other robots had to make a connection for him before he turned against the Team."

"Are you suggesting someone else on the Team could be the mole?" Batman questioned.

"Remember, what I said. Anyone could be the mole." Shikamaru shrugged. "I still need to know the individuals that are not directly with the League and Team, what do you call them? Vigilantes? Anti-Heroes? People with moral values? The works…"

Silence fell over them; it was not tense but it wasn't peaceful either.

"We didn't lose anyone today, that is considered a big win in my books." Shikamaru offered with an offhand shrug. "What we need to do now is lick our wounds and figure out our next move."

"…You lost someone?"

"… I've lost a lot of good people. The most recent was my dad and a good friend of mine before I ended up here."

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

Set during "Alpha Male."

* * *

Shikamaru frowned as the Team teamed up against Kaldur after hearing how he knew about the possible existence of a mole and his assumption that Red Tornado was the mole. With a roll of his eyes, he clapped his hands together. This caused for momentary peace as he now had everyone's attention. "There is no one to blame. If anything, you should have expected something as such… a mole in the ranks."

"Speaking of experience?" Artemis questioned.

Shikamaru responded with a shrug. "You'd be surprised how many guys I had to kill before anyone else found out there was _mole_ in the ranks. More so if said mole was someone you'd never suspect it to be. For all we know, any of us could have been the traitor. I mean… Lee and myself could be the moles due to us being complete unknowns. Superboy due to his connection to Cadmus. Robin has the know how to get through databases without leaving behind a trace. Miss Martian has telepathic abilities; she could easily rearrange our minds to fit what she knows about us. Artemis…Aqualad… where do I start with you two? As for you Kid… you already know the dangers that come along with your powers? Then there was Red Tornado…"

Shikamaru walked over to where Superboy and Aqualad were and separated them. Superboy didn't give much of a fight, if anything, he looked uneasy. "Plus, if you want to blame anyone. Blame the League. They knew of the mole and didn't want to tell any of you. Batman to be precise."

* * *

"Captain Marvel?" Insight mentioned over a cup of hot tea as he and Batman watched the Team over the monitors in the Cave. He pressed another button to bring up another screen that showed Green Beast else where on the world. Insight pressed the button to get rid of the screen before focusing back on the Team.

"Due to Red Tornado's absence, the Team will be overseen by rotating supervisors… Captain Marvel volunteered to take first shift." Batman answered curtly.

"…"

"You disapprove?"

"It doesn't matter if I disapprove or approve your decisions. As shitty as they are." Shikamaru shrugged uncaring. It wasn't really his place to say anything about it, and it'll be too much of a drag to say anything about too. The place feels like a damn superhero daycare that needs to be on a tight leash. Expecting too much or too little, it's a wonder that Speedy ne… hm. Insight stood up from his spot and headed out towards the zeta tubes. "Take care of things. I need to make a phone call."

Batman frowned at Insight before he shuffled himself into the now unoccupied seat.

* * *

"Now is not the greatest time to talk." Gaara pressed a hand to his communicator as he spoke to Shikamaru. All the while dealing with another blood thirsty cult in an undisclosed location. Why are there so many cults? "…what do you mean there's a possibly mole in that Team of yours?"

"Kid! This isn't the time to make a phone call!" Captain Boomerang called out to Gaara, he let out a yelp when sand enveloped him and moved him away from a barrage of bullets. "Er… thanks!"

Gaara scoffs before he returned his attention back on the phone. "Hm… Not surprising. I'll check on things on this end, wait a moment- Deadshot! Air vent on your left."

Blast!

"Thanks kid!"

Gaara rolled his eyes before he continued on with his call with Shikamaru. "At this point, you need to unite your them. They distrust their leader even with your intervention… I know you knew that. I'm telling you want needs to be done… Really? Really… huh… At this point, don't try to kill someone out of annoyance… Tch. The only people I've killed are a bunch of murdering cultists-"

"You killed that one guy the other day back on base!" Captain Boomerang called out once more.

" _I swear he's like Kankuro…_ "

* * *

" _Sportsmaster was the one that told Aqualad about the mole. He informed Batman and in turned, informed me. As Aqualad stated, he got the information from Sportsmaster, someone who Artemis vehemently declares to be untrustworthy… so there could be a high possibility of there not being a mole._ "

"Wait. So, there's a chance there's isn't a mole?" Kid Flash asked over the communicator. "What about all that stuff you told us? How you suspected all of us?"

" _It's in my nature to suspect everyone. That's how I've managed to stay semi-alive throughout the years. Suspect the unsuspected and questions everything, even if it seems troublesome. At this point, it's good to know you guys made amm…. Superboy…did you really just adopt a giant wolf?_ "

"…he's name is Wolf."

"…Great…"

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I don't like this or the next episodes of Young Justice... So.... yeah.

He Just Ninja'ed Us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Set during "Alpha Male."

-.-

“There’s a group called the Injustice League that has been recruiting villains left and right.”

“ _You don’t think they are the masterminds, don’t you?_ ”

“No. Several from Task Force have been mentioning how suspicious it is themselves. Many of them know who has joined the Injustice League and know perfectly well that none of them would ever consider working together… unless there’s an outside motive.”

“ _What a drag… of course this has a punch line. What does Waller think about all this?_ ”

“On edge. We can’t fight them out in the public for fear of the Task Force will turn rogue… again.”

“ _…have you been watching the news?_ ”

“…no.”

“ _… ah._ ”

“…The Injustice League are already causing chaos… aren’t’ they?”

“ _I’ll be lying if I said no, but it’s not my problem right now._ ”

“How is that not your problem?”

“ _I’m more interested in who’s controlling them…_ ”

“I sense a but…”

“ _…So… the computers picked up a familiar disturbance and I plan on tracking it down._ ”

“…. Please don’t let it be Kankuro. Anyone but Kankuro.”

“ _What if it’s Guy-sensei?_ ”

“…don’t you dare say that.”

-.-

“No, no, no! This can’t be happening! I must be dreaming! I have to get bac-ow! I dink I bit my tongue… oh no…"

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

He Just Ninja'ed Us!

\---

D/C: I own nothing.

\---

Set during “Revelation.”

\---

Location: Unknown.

\---

Should Shikamaru be helping the others dealing with the Injustice League?

Maybe.

Sure, they are dealing with a league that is comprised of villains… whom are probably being led by another ultra-secret group. The Justice League are there helping them deal with them. Plus, if things are taking a turn for the worse, Lee is there. The green clad hero/shinobi has no qualms… in taking care of things if things get too out of hand. Right now, Shikamaru’s priority is figuring out if there’s another unfortunate schmuck who ended up in this wayward world. Of course, there’s a possibility it could be someone who wants him dead, along with everyone else in this world. Or it could be someone he knows that doesn’t want him dead and could go along with the Justice League.

Either way, long as whoever ends ups here, could find a way to stay under the radar and help to get them all back home.

Shikamaru pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to look at his wristwatch computer. By the looks of it… he’s near where the energy source first started. Looking around, to see he found himself near the edge of a forest and is near of a cliff. Looking around, he couldn’t find or sense anything off. Walking further towards the cliff, he began to wonder if some other group picked up the unknown.

Oh, that would not be good. Not go-

Shikamaru blinked when he felt a sudden surge of chakra before it quickly it quickly goes away. He couldn’t help but grin, it looks like he found his target.

\---

Shikamaru doesn’t know if he should be more worried at the fact, he’s seeing someone filing down their teeth or the fact there are several individuals clearly from Cadmus, pretty much strewn around… dead. Fully dead by the looks of it. Eyes scrunching up in an attempt to see who exactly is filling down their teeth, and a slight realization began to hit him. “Chojuro?”

“Huh?” Chojuro turned around, metal file in hand raised defensively in front of him. His clothes fit loosely on him and looked more… childish than the last time he had seen him. He looks younger, older than Shikamaru and Lee, but far younger than he was before. “Do I know you?”

“Nara, Nara Shikamaru.” Shikamaru responded.

“…So, this isn’t some messed up dream?”

“Nope. Not by a long shot.”

\---

Green Beast knew he’s not supposed to kill anyone, against the rules of the Team. Against the rules of the Justice League. Something he fully understands but couldn’t fully comprehend. These individuals are clearly not holding back their own intent on killing them, by a long shot. Which could explain why the Injustice League made it a point to separate him from the others when Miss Martian’s ship went down.

More so that they are keen in keeping him alive unlike the others… more so in said individuals look like the same men Green Beast attempted to get in contact with the others, but it looks like their comms are down and he’ll have to play things by ear at this point. Jumping up towards the treetops to get a better vantage point, he saw a glass building with a massive… tree thing growing out of it. He grinned at the sight, that’s the target!

“He’s in the tree’s get him!”

Green Beast’s face scrunched up at the sight of the individuals, he knew if he gets close to the others, they’ll back off. They said so themselves. The last thing they needed is for the possibility of the others to make some sort of connection between Cadmus and the Injustice League. Nodding to himself, determination filled within him. He needed to get there soon as possible. Who knows how are for the others!

\---

“Plan B.”

Green Beast made it just in time to see his teammates were being electrocuted by the man floating in the sky. Then seeing Aqualad putting on the Helmet of Fate. That is note good! Kid Flash nearly was trapped in that horrid thing months ago! Now seeing Aqualad putting it one, brought back those memories. If the Atlantean risked putting the helmet on, it meant things were dire.

Green Beast didn’t waste any more time in running towards the others, to help them against the enemy. He did take note how his pursuers stopped trying to follow him at that point.

“Wonderboy, you are mine!” Joker threatened Robin, pulling out a knife from his person. Robin eyes widened as Joker began to laugh and proceeded to lunge at him with the knife. It wasn’t easy for Robin, as he still felt disoriented due to Count Vertigo’s constant attacks. “Always wanted to carve this bird…”

“Now, that isn’t very nice to say!” Green Beast called out, appearing just in time to kick Joker away from Robin. Causing the clown to slam against a tree, letting out a pained wheeze. “Mr. Clown Man!”

“It’s… Joker!” Joker managed to wheeze out, before he lunged towards Green Beast. To only get kicked back towards the same tree once more.

“Of course, it is, Mr. Joke!”

“It’s Joker!”

\---

Shikamaru typed away on the holographic computer in the Mission Room. He had just arrived with Chojuro and took the older teen to his assigned room to wash up and get some rest. While he figures out what’s been going on with the Team and League. This resulted with him catching the tail end of both teams defeating the Injustice League and watching Doctor Fate revert to Kaldur, after removing the helmet. That’s going to be a hell of a story. That’s for sure.

He’ll have to get Kaldur to tell him about his time as Doctor Fate. Magic is an unknown… and it intrigues him. 

A sharp ping from the computer had Shikamaru reach over to press a button and a screen popped up to reveal Batman. “Insight.”

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Besides finding out that the Injustice League has connections to Cadmus… things went well.” Shikamaru responded with a yawn, ignoring Batman’s pointed glare. “I found someone else from my world. He’s in my room, and probably having a breakdown. I’d put off interrogating him.”

“And old friend of yours?”

“Not an exact friend. More of a comrade in arms… Just don’t try to spook him.”

\---

Chojuro doesn’t know what to think what had happened to him. He knows he’s in good hands considering that it was Shikamaru Nara was the one that found him. He has heard the stories and knows the guy has as high standing considering the Nara was appointed as a Proxy Commander. Even if he looks young at the moment… well, they all look young when he spoke to Gaara. The memory sent a chill done his spine.

“Hey, Chojuro. Ready to meet everyone?” Shikamaru asked from the other side of the door. “Batman is being troublesome about meeting you.”

Chojuro fiddled with his glasses, nerves getting the better of him. He clothes feel loose on him but from Shikamaru had mentioned before, at least he didn’t shrink down massively that his clothes no longer fit him properly. Placing Hiramekarei on his back and proceeded to leave the room. He saw Shikamaru standing by the door, waiting for him. “What should I be expecting?”

“A test of power. See if you’re not going to kill any of them. The usual.”

“… the usual usually involves an interrogation, blood and possible death.”

“Well…”

\---

“Chojuro’s part of the Daimyo Protection Squad and the Fifth Mizukage’s bodyguard. It’s rumored that he’s the one of the best swordsmen Kiri has seen since the previous generation of the Seven Swordsmen.” Shikamaru explained as much as he could on Chojuro to Batman, Superman and Black Canary as they watched Chojuro fight against Kaldur. The rest of the Team watched on, with Lee providing information when needed. “He hails from Kiri… a village surrounded by thick mist and a bloody history. Dubbing it the Village of the Bloody Mist.”

Superman and Black Canary glanced at each other; worry seemed to fill within them before they looked over at Batman to see him keeping a close eye on Chojuro.

“Bloody?” Superman cleared his throat questioningly.

“From what I’ve heard and been told, to be promoted to Genin, the Genin hopefuls were pitted one against each other. Whoever lives, get’s the ranking.” Shikamaru shrugged, not bothering to acknowledge how Superman flinched or how Batman started to glower at Chojuro. “Luckily, that practice was wiped away years ago when one kid killed his entire class which ended that practice rather quickly.”

“What exactly is that on his back?” Batman questioned, eyes narrowing on said item Chojuro started to reach for.

“That? From what I know, it’s called Hiramekarei. Twinsword… or was it, Great Twin Blades?” Shikamaru grumbled to himself, racking up his brain to see if he got his info right. “What a drag… I was told that it’s capable of storing chakra and with a single command, he could do that!”

Shikamaru didn’t hesitate to use his shadow to help Kaldur get away when Chojuro called out, “Hiramekarei Unleashing” and the chakra enveloped the weapon into the shape of a massive hammer. Chojuro missed his target but was unable to fully stop and slammed Hiramekarei down, smashing down onto the floor. It caused a massive tremor and the floor where it was hit, is damaged.

“Oops…” Chojuro couldn’t help but laugh nervously at the sight of the damage he had just created. “It looks like I need to train on my control again… heheh…heh.”

Chojuro looked around to see Kaldur is a good distance away from him, expression filled with surprise. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

“Carried away!” Kid Flash called out, waving his good hand around. His other hand was in a cast. “You almost killed him!”

“Keyword! Almost!”

TBC.


	25. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art I just created with the help of an app to get the poses.

Everyone is wearing their civilian clothing in the YG universe.

And yes... I know the proportions of the vending machine is off.

-

-

-

Oh....

I want to add at least two or three other individuals from the Naruto world.

Options:

Temari (...chaos all around and romance.)

Tenten

Sai

Shino

Kankuro

Iruka

Karui

Yamato

Other?

(Sasuke and Naruto are out of the question.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord for this story: https://discord.gg/eew4bTK
> 
> So, I asked you guys which other Naruto characters to pop into the DC world. These are the individuals, with majority votes would want to see the most:
> 
> Temari
> 
> Shino
> 
> Tenten
> 
> Sai
> 
> Iruka
> 
> Kankuro
> 
> -.-
> 
> There were a few of you that mentioned I should bring in a Villain. Thinking it over, I have some thoughts about this...
> 
> At which point were they dead? How long have they been dead? How did they die originally? So on...
> 
> Then... I need someone to keep alive and another to kill.
> 
> Thoughts...?

Discord for the story:  
<Https://discord.gg/eew4bTKD>

Set After "Revelation," but before "Humanity."

-.-

There were a few of you that mentioned I should bring in a Villain. Thinking it over, I have some thoughts about this...

At which point were they dead? How long have they been dead? How did they die originally? So on...

Then... I need someone to keep alive and another to kill.

Thoughts...?

-.-

"I feel out of place…" Chojuro muttered to himself, fidgeting with his pin-stripe long sleeve shirt with a sky blue knitted vest over it, a matching pair of blue jeans rolled up to his calves and water-proof running shoes. He had to replace his glasses with thicker frames but no ear protectors. He didn't mind the outfit change… but the fact he has to wear dentures to hide his shark-like teeth. Why? It's extremely unnormal… Right… at least tucked away in his sea-green book bag is school that contained his prized weapon. Better to be safe than sorry. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because they like to see us suffer." Shikamaru sighed, as he, Chojuro, Lee, M'gann, Conner and Kaldur head out to their respective schools. Today is the first day of school for Chojuro, a civilian school.

"We prepared you as much as we could, and this will help you assimilate with the people here." Kaldur supplemented, walking along side of Chojuro. While doing his best ignoring how Lee managed to convince Conner to have a handstand race to the school.

"I get that." Chojuro sighed. "I just feel like this is going to blow up in my face."

"You're being more talkative." Shikamaru pointed out, giving Chojuro a raised eyebrow.

"If I'm going to assimilate… I need to not make a target out of myself…Don't worry, I'm screaming inside, and I want to crawl into a hole right now." Chojuro couldn't help but weep. "That and you took all my pictures and are blackmailing me with them."

"Pictures, what kind of pictures?" M'gann asked, this caused Chojuro to let out an audible squeak before giving Shikamaru a pleading look.

"Blackmail."

-.-

"Chojuro… I recall him managing using that weapon of his to send Uchiha flying through a wall despite him being shielded by Susanoo." Gaara recalled the memory of such event. He glanced around his assigned room; his sand scoured around to destroy any bugs that have been set up. He rather keeps his call in private with Shikamaru, more so if they are talking about a new character from their world "It was an amusing sight to behold."

_"Temari told me about it, I'd pay to see that."_

Gaara snorted. "I think there's a recording of it, once we get back I'll get it."

_"Good."_

"How did the Justice League take on the thought of another one?"

_"I got the impression they fear Chojuro might accidentally kill one of us during a training secession."_

"You told them about how the old graduation process?"

_"Yeah. I mostly said it to get in the mindset that Chojuro is most likely kill compared to Lee and I."_

"…and you didn't mention me on that?"

_"Like I needed to. They know what happened to those cultists and how the local mayor had the placed burn down to the ground because they couldn't get the blood off the walls."_

"Touché."

"…in all seriousness… Batman doesn't like the fact Chojuro clams up whenever he tries to **talk** to him on anything. If he doesn't clam him, he avoids most subjects or just say the minimum…"

"But…?"

"Despite his meek demeanor, shy and lack of confidence… he knows this is not the time for it. He's playing his part to get everyone to turn their guards down enough to be a fly on the wall. After all… he's part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and those guys are nothing to scoff about."

-.-

"Chojuro! Chojuro! Chojuro! Let's have a race!"

The Team, Batman and Black Canary watched as Lee shake Chojuro's shoulders relentlessly. The older teen's head shook back and forth, glasses nearly being shaken off his face. Many wondered how Chojuro managed to pull off the move that caused the training room to be temporarily closed for repairs, to being reduced to a rag doll. It was an odd sight to say the least.

At this point, Batman and Black Canary don't know what to think of Chojuro. The kid is opposite of what they assumed to be someone that hails from "Village of the Bloody Mist". The kid is meek, shy and is a total pushover. Is he playing a game? Is he pretending to be something he isn't?

"Chojuro, why did you decide to become Shinobi?" Someone asked and silence quickly followed.

Everyone turned their attention to Chojuro, to see him trying to regain his senses. He placed his glasses back in place with placid expression. He wondered if he should say anything about his past. It's something he rather not talk about… but he is dealing with children. Children that don't know how easy they got it. "I never had a choice in the matter. I was born into the third caste, the lowest caste. The third caste is filled with families who were defeated on battlefields and were annexed into the village… Pariahs really… in the early days, we had to complete the most perilous and dangerous missions for the village. Apparently, it supposedly kept us from trying to revolt."

"Heh…" Chojuro took off his glasses, to use his sleeve to wipe them clean. "I never had much of a say on whether or not I wanted to become a shinobi. Due to a tradition, everyone practiced kenju…er, Shikamaru?"

"Swordsmanship." Shikamaru offered, he saw Chojuro giving him a look that caused the Nara to smirk in response.

"Thank you…" Chojuro thanked the Nara, before placing his glasses back on. Doing so, he continued. "From a young age, we learned swordsmanship due to a tradition. Joining the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… is a grueling process. More so if you not from the first or second caste. But we all knew, if you could make it in, all the doors will open for you… Why did I become a shinobi? To survive. To live… and it all started when I had to kill my parents when it was known they were part of a revolt against Lady Mizukage. As much as it hurt me to do so, Lady Mizukage is the future of our village that could lead us out of such a… bloody past."

"You… you killed your own parents?" Artemis asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"It was either me or them…" Chojuro scratched his cheek, his gaze turned to the floor. His previous demeanor all gone, as his insecurities seemed to return back in full blast. "They never liked me, never ever. They wished that the old tradition of killing each other off as part of the graduation, even wishing I get killed! They made it shown they never liked the new policies. The change. So many changes…"

Lee walked over to Chojuro and patted him on the shoulder. "It is youthful for you to tell us this and I feel honored to hear more when you feel you are ready to talk about it."

Chojuro nearly jumped at the touch, he looked over to give Lee a thankful smile that was followed by a nervous chuckle. "I sorted went off on the question, my bad."

"Troublesome, don't apologize." Shikamaru butted in, walking over towards Chojuro and Lee. "We've all been through some sort of crap in some for or another."

"So says the guy who has a dismembered supposed god buried in his backyard."

"… touché."

Artemis flung her arms into the air in complete disbelief. This is far too much to take in. Has she dealt with death before? Sure, but never by her hand. Never by her hand. The others had similar thoughts running through their minds. Some had seen death happen before their own eyes, a subject they find at time hard to talk about. Yet, here are three people talking about killing people like nothing is out of the norm! Well, in Shikamaru's case, burying someone alive in his backyard!

"I thought he was immortal?" Conner asked, stepping closer to the trio.

"He was…is? He has slow regeneration… that's if he's body is in once piece. Which he isn't anymore."

"And we think they are harmless?" Black Canary whispered to Batman.

"Is anyone truly harmless?"

R/R.


End file.
